First Sight for KyuMin
by kwrd31
Summary: Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka? /KYUMIN/YAOI/ NC for this chapter!/ Chapter 5 Update!
1. Chapter 1

First Sight for KyuMin

Chapter 1

.

Summary : Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka?

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : KyuMin and others

.

Warning : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Typo (s), OOC

.

.

Namja imut itu berjalan dan terus berjalan. Berjalan menelusuri trotoar di pinggir jalan dengan lambat. Matanya terus tertuju ke berbagai arah, memandangi setiap toko-toko dan beberapa restorant, berharap ada sebuah kertas besar yang bertuliskan membutuhkan pekerja tetap, ah, pekerja tambahan juga tak masalah, asalkan salah satu toko atau restoran itu bisa memberikannya uang yang cukup.

Lee Sungmin, namja imut itu menarik napas, lalu membuangnya dengan perlahan. Dia memutuskan duduk di salah satu halte terdekat.

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya begitu merasakan terpaan angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dingin, itulah yang hanya dia rasakan saat ini. Rupanya angin pagi di Seoul memang dingin.

Sungmin memandangi beberapa mobil yang tengah berlalu lalang di hadapannya. Ia termenung sejenak, membayangkan bagaimana dia suatu hari memiliki mobil mewah yang tengah berlalu lalang di hadapannya, mengendarainya, mencuci mobil itu sendiri, dan tersenyum dengan bangga.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut membayangkan hal itu, "Haha. Khayalan ku terlalu tinggi"

Ya, khayalannya terlalu tinggi, sampai-sampai membuat Sungmin merasa letih untuk mengejar khayalannya itu.

.

.

.

Ada kalanya manusia akan merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya setiap hari. Dan ada kalanya manusia akan merasa bosan dengan lingkungan sekitarnya yang begitu-begitu saja.

Dan ini terjadi pada Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di jendela belakang mobilnya. Matanya menatap datar dengan keadaan jalan pagi Kota Seoul yang seperti biasanya, masih sepi. Wajar, ini masih pukul setengah enam pagi.

"Tuan Cho?" sebuah suara dari depan menganggu pandangannya pada jalan

"Tuan Cho, apa anda merasa ngantuk?" tak ada jawaban, orang di depan sana bertanya lagi

"Tidak"

Jawaban yang hanya terdiri dari 5 kata, tapi efeknya mungkin bisa menciptakan keheningan selama 5 menit, 50 menit, atau mungkin 5 jam.

Kyuhyun kembali menyenderkan kepalanya pada jendela mobil. Kembali menatap jalan.

"Ck" suara decakan terdengar lagi dari depan, kali ini namja yang duduk di sebelah depan kirilah yang menyuarakan itu. Namun Kyuhyun berusaha tak mempedulikannya

Karna mobil itu tidak melaju begitu cepat, Kyuhyun melihat halte yang setiap hari dia lewati, namun, tak biasanya, ada seseorang yang tengah duduk di halte itu. Sendirian. Sedikit membingungkan baginya, tapi, karna mobil itu harus melaju, jadi dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pemilik wajah orang itu.

Tak jauh dari halte, tiba-tiba pandangannya terhenti pada suatu tempat. Tempat yang selalu membuatnya tertarik, namun selama dia tinggal di Seoul, Kyuhyun tak pernah mengunjungi tempat itu. Sungai Cheonggyecheon. Orang mungkin berfikir dia benar-benar keterlaluan karna belum pernah ke sana. Namun, itulah kenyataannya, sejak umurnya 8 tahun ketika Ia pindah ke Seoul, dia sama sekali belum pernah mengunjungi sungai itu.

Dan, kali ini Kyuhyun ingin mengunjunginya, sendiri.

"Berhenti" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu, dan reflek membuat sang supir menghentikan mobilnya

Saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar dari mobilnya, namja di depannya tiba-tiba juga hendak keluar. Saat namja di depannya sudah keluar, tiba-tiba dia memunculkan kepalanya lagi

"Kau tidak keluar?"

"Aku ingin sendiri, Donghae"jawab Kyuhyun datar membuat namja bernama Lee Donghae itu hanya dapat mengangguk lalu menghela napas

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Sungmin memandangi jam tangan lamanya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya itu. Dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 10 menit hanya untuk melamun. Dan sekarang, dia harus pergi lagi, berjuang mencari pekerjaan dan mewujudkan khayalannya tadi.

Dia terus melangkah hingga melewati sebuah tempat, sungai Cheonggyecheon. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, suasana sungai masih sangat sepi, belum ada satu pengunjung pun. Dan, Sungmin memutuskan menuju ke sana. Dia menuruni tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan sungai Cheonggyecheon. Lalu mulai berjalan-jalan

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponselnya bergetar. Ada panggilan masuk sepertinya. Dan Sungmin mengambil ponsel lamanya itu dari saku celananya, dan menjawab panggilan.

"Sungmin hyung!" suara di sebrang sana membuat telinga Sungmin nyaris sakit karna sangat kencang

"Hm?" gumam Sungmin dengan malas

"Kau di mana? Sekarang aku ada di depan apartement mu, hyung!"

"Di jalan. Siapa suruh kau datang sangat pagi ke apartement ku, Eunhyuk-ah" jawab Sungmin bohong

"Ada yang mau ku bicarakan hyung" suara Lee Hyuk jae, atau sebut dia Eunhyuk mulai terdengar serius

Sungmin mengangkat alis kanannya, "Bicara saja di sini"

"Tidak bisa di sini. Bagaimana jika di kafe dekat apartement mu?"

"Memang tentang apa?"

"Pekerjaan, hyung. Aku punya sebuah saran"

Sungmin diam sejenak, lalu Ia menarik napas "Baiklah"

Setelah itu, suara 'Tut' terdengar, tanda pembicaraan mereka telah berakhir.

Sungmin berjalan ke arah kursi yang berada dekat dengannya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Dia terus saja menghela napas

Ada kalanya seseorang benar-benar merasa letih dengan hidupnya, ada kalanya seseorang benar-benar merasa sia-sia dengan hidupnya, ada kalanya seseorang benar-benar merasa ingin mengakhiri hidupnya yang sungguhlah berat.

Dan seorang Lee Sungmin tengah mengalaminya sekarang.

Dia memandangi sungai Cheonggyecheon yang berada di hadapannya sekarang. Andai dihadapannya ini laut, pasti Sungmin sudah memutuskan untuk terjun ke dalamnya.

TES

Sebuah tetes air mengenai kepalanya, yang membuat Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas. Hujan gerimis rupanya

"Hujan..." gumam Sungmin

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit, lalu memajukan tangan kanannya yang perlahan dijatuhi oleh tetesan air hujan. Dan, seiring turunnya hujan yang masih gerimis, air matanya pun turun juga.

Air mata Lee Sungmin itu pun jatuh, Ia menangis. Menangis dalam diam.

Katakanlah dia namja cengeng, Sungmin tak peduli. Yang dia pedulikan adalah, dia ingin mengeluarkan semua keletihan dalam dirinya, sesak, dan juga rindu.

"Appa... eomma..." isak Sungmin

Sungmin tak menyadari, di sebrang sana, ada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam serta intens. Sorot matanya menunjukan kasihan sekaligus kaget.

"Aku lelah..." ujar Sungmin masih dengan terus terisak. Dan menangis dalam diam

"Tidak bisa kah kalian mengerti perasaan ku?" tangan Sungmin yang tadinya terentang itu mulai terkepal

Namja di sebrang sana, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia tersentak dengan pertanyaan Sungmin yang terdengar pelan itu, meski pelan, tapi Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ya, mungkin karna hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

Entah sudah berapa waktu yang Sungmin habiskan untuk menangis, yang jelas, isakan yang pelan itu seiring waktu semakin bertambah keras. Tiba-tiba kaki Kyuhyun terasa kaku, hatinya berdenyut mendengar isakan itu.

_Jangan..._

_Berhenti..._

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya, ingin rasanya dia menyadarkan sosok imut di depannya ini, bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah melihatinya. Mungkin dengan itu, Sungmin bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Kyuhyun berfikir Sungmin sepertinya tengah putus cinta, atau... hubungannya tak direstui? Kyuhyun rasanya seperti melihat adegan sedih dalam sebuah drama, dimana ada seseorang yang tengah menangis dalam hujan.

"Per-" baru saja Kyuhyun ingin mengeluarkan sebuah kata, Sungmin sudah mengalihkan pandangan padanya

DEG

Mata mereka bertemu, dan saling memandang. Sungmin tercekat begitu melihat ada seorang namja di hadapannya, bibirnya terkatup rapat. Napasnya memburu seketika, bahkan rasanya, kakinya sudah tak kuat untuk berdiri.

Bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Tak jauh beda dengan Sungmin. Napasnya juga memburu seketika. Matanya menatap tajam mata Sungmin sekarang, mata foxy itu...

"Akh!" ringisan itu terdengar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Dia meringis sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangannya

Sungmin yang masih belum mengerti dengan situasi, hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung.

"Akhh!" satu ringisan lagi, dan Kyuhyun sudah terjatuh di tanah

Sungmin yang melihat itu awalnya hanya bisa membentuk mulut seperti huruf 'O'. Namun, dengan segera dia berlari melewati batu-batu yang dapat menghubungkannya dengan namja yang tengah kesakitan di sebrang sana, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin sambil memegangi bahu Kyuhyun

Otot Kyuhyun yang terasa tegang karna sakit di perutnya itu perlahan mengendur dengan sebuah sentuhan di bahunya. Juga sebuah suara yang membuat Kyuhyun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sungmin. Dan yang dia lakukan itu justru membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin dekat saja. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Ti-tidak" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menggigit bibirnya. Bohong kalau Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, dia benar-benar merasa sakit di perutnya.

Keringat muncul di pelipis Kyuhyun, dia yang terus menggigit bibirnya, dan ekspresi kesakitan Sungmin tidak tega. Ah, rasanya seperti _deja vu_.

"Ba-bagaimana perasaan mu?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas, lalu, "Aku merasa perut ku seperti ditusuk-tusuk"

Sungmin menautkan alisnya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah karna itu pun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan geram

"I-ini pasti maagh" sepertinya Kyuhyun harus bicara jujur kali ini. Atau tidak maaghnya akan semakin parah

"Benar, pasti maagh" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk imut

Seketika ekspresi Sungmin menjadi semangat, lalu Ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti kotak obat, lalu memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Itu obat maagh, ambil satu tablet saja" tawar Sungmin lalu tersenyum tipis

Kyuhyun lalu menerima obat itu, dan mengambil satu tablet. Saat hendak memasukan obat itu ke mulut, Kyuhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya, lalu memandang Sungmin. "Airnya?" tanya Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersentak. Benar, tak ada air minum di sini, dan sialnya Sungmin sama sekali tidak membawa air minum. Jika tidak ada air, mungkin lelaki di hadapannya ini akan sulit untuk menelan obat itu, kan?

"A-aku akan beli air minum untuk mu. Kau tunggu saja di bangku itu ya..." ujar Sungmin sambil menunjuk bangku yang ada di belakang Kyuhyun

Setelah itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sungmin langsung berlari ke arah kiri untuk mencari air minum untuk namja yang sedang ditolongnya ini, Cho Kyuhyun.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia tengah duduk di bangku yang ditunjuk Sungmin tadi sambil meremas bagian perutnya yang terasa ditusuk-tusuk itu. Rasanya benar-benar sakit.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, sepertinya ada panggilan masuk. Ia pun merogoh saku jasnya, dan berekspresi datar ketika melihat ID bertuliskan 'Donghae'. Ia pun menekan tombol icon hijau.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Apa?"

"Kau dimana? Ini sudah jam 6, kau tidak lihat matahari mulai muncul? Kita harus sampai di kantor jam setengah tujuh. Kau tau itu, kan?" tanya Donghae tanpa nada tinggi, dia mengatakannya dengan datar

Kyuhyun lalu memandangi langit, benar, matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya

"Aku akan segera ke mobil" jawab Kyuhyun datar, lalu menekan tombol icon merah dan mengakhiri panggilan.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari bangkunya, lalu menatap ke arah kiri, arah ke mana Sungmin berlari tadi. Dalam hatinya Kyuhyun berharap namja tadi memunculkan wajahnya dan membawa air minum untuknya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

6 detik

7 detik

8 detik

9 detik

10 detik

Setelah menghitung dalam hati, Kyuhyun segera berjalan ke arah kanan, arah dimana mobilnya tak jauh terparkirkan. Sebelum itu, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, dan Sungmin masih belum muncul juga. Dan, Kyuhyun pun mulai melangkah menjauhi Sungai Cheonggyecheon.

Andai saja Kyuhyun mau menunggu 27 detik lagi, pasti dia bisa melihat Sungmin tengah berlari-lari dengan napas terngah-engah ke tempatnya tadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandangi sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Kemana perginya pria tadi? Digenggamnya botol air minum di tangannya, dan memandangi sekeliling? Apa benar sudah pergi? Tapi kan dia sama sekali belum minum obat. Sungmin lalu menghampiri bangku yang diduduki Kyuhyun tadi.

"Ini obat ku..." gumam Sungmin sambil mengangkat kotak obat yang terletak di atas bangku itu

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, padahal dia sudah sangat lelah berlari-lari mencari air minum untuk pria tadi. Tapi, pria itu pergi begitu saja entah kemana.

_Semoga dia baik-baik saja.._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Namja imut itu melangkah dengan kikuk memasuki klub malam itu. Matanya terus mengerjap ketika memandangi lingkukan klub malam itu. Ia juga celingak-celinguk ke kiri kanan, entah apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya, tapi dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak yang telah hilang.

Semakin dalam dia masuk, suara musik dan kebisingan di klub malam itu semakin menyakiti telinganya. Telinga Sungmin rasanya benar-benar ngilu mendengar suara musik klub malam. Dan dengan ragu, Ia duduk di kursi bar di klub itu.

"Selamat malam tuan, anda ingin pesan apa?" tanya salah satu bartender wanita dengan senyumnya yang ramah

Reflek, Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya, dan di hadapannya kini telah ada bartender wanita yang tengah tersenyum dengan ramah padanya.

"Ti-tidak usah" jawab Sungmin kikuk

Mendengar penolakkan, bartender wanita itu langsung menatap Sungmin dengan intens, "Sepertinya anda bukan peminum, bagaimana jika milkshake saja?"

"Mi-milshake?" ulang Sungmin sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu. Milkshake? Oh ayolah, bahkan Sungmin tidak tau apa itu milkshake. Keterlaluan? Katakan saja begitu, karna Sungmin memang tidak pernah mencoba dan mendengarnya.

"Iya milkshake. Ah, karna kau manis, aku akan memberi mu milkshake vanilla. Ini penawaran khusus, karna ku rasa ini kali pertamanya kau datang ke sini, tuan" lalu bartender wanita itu menggeerlikan matanya dengan nakal

Respon Sungmin hanya bergedik ngeri. Ia memandangi bartender wanita di hadapannya.

_sepertinya tidak mungkin dengan bartender wanita ini, bahkan pekerjaannya hanya seorang bartender di klub malam. Pasti, uang yang dia miliki tidak seberapa._

"Hei tuan, anda melamun?" tanya si bartender sambil mengibaskan tangannya di depan Sungmin

"O-oh a-apa?"

"Anda melamun rupanya. Oke, akan ku berikan kau milkshake vanilla agar kau tidak melamun lagi, tuan~" ujar bartender wanita itu lalu segera pergi dari hadapan Sungmin, sepertinya untuk membuat milkshake vanilla untuknya.

Sungmin yang polos hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Tiba-tiba saja di pandangannya lewat seorang yeoja sexy dengan berpakaian dress merah yang ketat, membuat bagian dadanya terekspos.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, sepertinya gadis yang baru lewat tadi itu gadis yang kaya, lihat saja dari aksesoris yang dia gunakan. Haruskah...?

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Eunhyuk tadi pagi di kafe

"_**Bekerjalah di klub, hyung"**_

"_**Klub? Apa ada lowongan disana?"**_

"_**Ah, ma-maksud ku bukan bekerja sebagai pelayan di sana hyung..."**_

_**Sungmin mengangkat alis kananya, "Lalu?"**_

"_**Em be-begini, k-kau bekerja melayani, hyung" ujar Eunhyuk gelagapan**_

"_**Melayani?"**_

_**Eunhyuk mengeuk salivanya, lalu menarik napas "Y-ya, me-melayani yeoja, hyung" **_

_**Seketika Sungmin langsung menatap Eunhyuk dengan horror, apa maksudnya?**_

_**1 detik**_

_**2 detik**_

_**3 detik**_

_**4 detik**_

_**5 detik**_

"_**Maksud mu?" tanya Sungmin nyaris teriak**_

"_**I-iya begitu hyung, kau melayani yeoja-yeoja yang sedang bernafsu di sana, setelah itu kau bisa dapat uang, hyung" Eunhyuk mengatakan itu nyaris berbisik, Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kencang**_

_**Sungmin menggertakan giginya, lalu menatap Eunhyuk dengan geram, rasanya Ia ingin menampar mulut temannya yang satu ini**_

"_**KAU GILA?!" Teriak Sungmin. Untung saja pengunjung kafe itu baru mereka berdua, jika tidak, akan sangat menggangu pasti**_

"_**Eunhyuk-ah, kau dapat ide gila ini darimana hah?!"**_

"_**Apa sebegitu inginnya kau aku bekerja, hah?!"**_

"_**Aku tidak akan melakukan hal murahan seperti itu, Eunhyuk-ah!"**_

_**Sungmin mengatakan itu dengan sangat keras dan penuh emosi, sangat emosi. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa menunduk dan sesekali melirik ke arah pelayan yang berada di meja kasir, yang daritadi terus memperhatikan mereka.**_

"_**Pelankan suara mu, hyung" bisik Eunhyuk**_

_**Napas Sungmin terengah-engah, lalu Ia menghela napasnya.**_

"_**Eunhyuk-ah, aku tau mencari pekerjaan di Seoul itu sangatlah sulit. Tapi, aku yakin suatu saat nanti aku bisa dapat pekerjaan, Eunhyuk-ah, tapi bukan pekerjaan murahan seperti itu, banyak pekerjaan halal yang bisa ku cari selain pekerjaan seperti itu"**_

"_**Tapi hyung, berapa lama lagi kau harus mencari? Ini sudah 2 bulan semenjak kau dipecat, hyung. Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk mu" jawab Eunhyuk tak terima**_

_**Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk dengan geram, "Yang terbaik bagaimana? Justru saran mu sangat buruk!"**_

"_**Aku tau, hyung. Tapi, berapa lama lagi Sungjin harus menunggu, hyung? Kau tau kan biaya operasinya sangatlah mahal? Bahkan gaji ku selama 5 bulan saja tidak akan cukup untuk membiayi penyicilan pertama hyung" Eunhyuk lalu menarik napas, "Jika kau bisa melayani salah satu yeoja kaya di klub, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai penyicilan pertama, hyung"**_

_**Sungmin terdiam, dan setelah Eunhyuk mengatakan itu, Ia pun ikut terdiam. Mereka larut dalam keheningan mereka setelah itu**_

"_**Tidak" tolak Sungmin dengan tegas**_

_**Eunhyuk menunduk, salahnya memang mengidekan ide gila seperti ini pada sahabatnya ini.**_

"_**Serterah kau saja hyung. Aku sudah menyarankan segalanya pada mu, aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Sungjin menderita, bahkan saat masa komanya. Jika kau berubah pikiran, datanglah ke klub 'Styles', 300 meter dari Lotte world, itulah tempatnya. Oh ya, kau pasti tau cara melakukan 'itu', kan? Kita bahkan pernah menonton videonya bersama" ujar Eunhyuk panjang lebar, lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya, lalu meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih diam dan mencerna kalimat Eunhyuk**_

.

Kembali lagi pada Sungmin yang masih terbayang oleh ucapan Eunhyuk. Ia sudah memikirkan ini seharian, katakanlah dia munafik karna tadi pagi dia menolak, dan sekarang dia sudah berada di klub. Tapi, Sungmin sudah memikirkannya, dia tidak mau membuat adiknya, Lee Sungjin, merasa menderita lagi, bahkan saat masa komanya.

Lagipula, ini semua memang salahnya. Jika saja sang adik tak harus berkerja sangat keras, kecelakaan tak akan menimpa Sungjin. Ia masih ingat betul 8 bulan yang lalu, saat hampir tengah malam ketika Sungjin dan tim kerjanya masih di sebuah gedung yang masih dalam proses pembangunan, mungkin karna kelelahan atau mengantuk, Sungjin tidak melihat tali pengaman yang terlingkar di pinggangnya terlepas, sehingga, membuat Sungjin terjatuh dari lantai 3 bangunan yang bahkan belum jadi itu. Dan, syukurlah Sungjin masih hidup, namun ironis, dia terkena koma, dan dokter mengatakan dia mengalami patah tulang.

Untuk menyembuhkan segalanya, tentu saja harus ada operasi, dan untuk merawat Sungjin, tentu saja dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan selama 9 bulan terakhir ini, Sungmin terus bekerja dan bekerja, dia mungkin bisa mencicil untuk biaya rumah sakit, tapi, ternyata operasi harus segera dilakukan, atau tidak Sungjin mungkin tak akan selamat.

Dan, di dunia ini Sungmin hanya memiliki Sungjin, adik kesayangannya itu. Dan bagaimanapun caranya, Sungjin harus sembuh, ia harus bangkit dari komanya.

Dan Sungmin berada di klub ini untuk Sungjin, demi Sungjin, adiknya. Meski Ia tau apa yang hendak Ia lakukan ini sangatlah murahan, Sungmin harus melawannya. Mungkin, jika adiknya sudah terbangun dan mengetahui bahwa Sungjin selamat karna uang kotor, mungkin adiknya itu akan sangat membencinya.

Dan mungkin, orang tua Sungmin yang sudah berada di atas sana akan sangat malu memiliki anak sepertinya. Namun, Sungmin tidak peduli, asal adiknya selamat, asal adiknya bisa sembuh, di caci maki oleh seluruh dunia pun Ia tidak peduli.

"Maaf..." gumam Sungmin pelan lalu segera bangkit dari kursi bar itu, mulai mencari 'mangsa'nya malam ini.

.

.

.

Seks, hiburan, dunia malam. Ketiga hal itu nyaris dibutuhkan oleh setiap anak muda jaman sekarang, ah tidak, bahkan mereka yang sudah menginjak kepala 3 sampai 4 saja membutuhkan itu.

Apalagi untuk orang kesepian seperti Cho Kyuhyun, setiap seminggu sekali Ia benar-benar membutuhkan hal itu. Semua dia lakukan atas dasar gairah, gairah, dan gairah, tanpa pernah ada cinta. Baginya, seseorang yang berkeliaran di klub malam tak pantas untuk dicintai.

"Jadi, kau pilih siapa untuk malam ini?" tanya Donghae yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki

Kyuhyun hanya diam, dan itu membuat Donghae menghela napasnya. Sudah 30 menit mereka di klub malam yang setiap seminggu sekali mereka kunjungi, ya tentu saja untuk memuaskan kebutuhan gairah Kyuhyun.

Tapi Kyuhyun hanya diam, datar, dan terus menatap ke arah panggung, dan dari tadi di panggung itu ada seorang gadis yang tengah menggoyangkan tubuhnya dengan erotis, yang membuat mata pria mana pun pasti tak akan berkedip.

"Kau menginginkan Hyuna?" tanya Donghae yang telah mengetahui nama penari erotis itu

"Tunggu" jawab Kyuhyun datar

Kyuhyun terus mengamati penari erotis itu. Tapi entah ada magnet atau apa, seketika pandangannya teralih ke arah kanan, pandangannya menangkap seorang namja tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya, terlihat namja itu tengah mendengus dengan kesal.

Dan seperti magnet juga, sang namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun.

DEG

_Deja vu _

Magnet, ya benar magnet. Pandangan mereka bertemu begitu saja, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dunia seolah berhenti pada saat itu juga, bahkan suara musik yang super itu seolah tak terdengar oleh mereka. Kyuhyun memandang sosok yang tak jauh darinya itu dengan lemah, ada sebuah rasa kecewa di hatinya.

Ke-kecewa?!

Ya, kecewa, kecewa karna melihat Sungmin tengah ada di klub malam.

Pandangan itu terputus, Sungminlah yang memutusnya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku menginginkannya" ucap Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, "A-apa?"

"Ku pikir kau tidak tuli" jawab Kyuhyun datar

Donghae memang tidak tuli, hanya memastikan saja. Memastikan bahwa Ia tidak salah dengar bahwa Kyuhyun menginginkan seorang namja untuk malam ini. Jangan kira Donghae tidak lihat aksi pandang-pandangan Kyuhyun dengan Sungmin, Donghae melihat segalanya. Tapi, yang benar saja, masa iya dengan namja itu?

"Kau serius?" ulang Donghae

"Ku pikir kau tau aku tidak suka pengulangan"

Donghae menghela napas. Sebegitu kesepian kah Kyuhyun? Sampai-sampai dia sudah menginginkan seorang namja? Hei, garis bawahi itu, NAMJA

"Baiklah" jawab Donghae seadanya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, mencari namja imut tadi.

Lalu dalam pandangannya, Sungmin telah keluar dari toilet, membawa segumpal tissue di tangannya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, Donghae menghampiri Sungmin

"Permisi" sapa Donghae dengan sopan

Sungmin yang merasa ada seseorang tengah menyapanya pun menatap bingung Donghae yang berada di depannya, "I-iya?"

Donghae menarik napasnya dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan, "Be-begini, apa... kau bisa ku sewa?" tanya Donghae pelan

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Donghae, "A-apa?" tanyanya kaget

"Begini, kau.. lihat seseorang di sana tidak?" tanya Donghae sambil menunjuk sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki, "Dia bos ku, dan dia menginginkan mu malam ini, kau... bisa ku sewa, tidak?"

Demi Tuhan, Donghae benar-benar ingin meremas rambutnya sekarang. Baginya sudah biasa menawari seorang yeoja penawaran seperti ini, tapi... kali ini dengan namja, dengan namja!

Sungmin menatap Donghae dengan geram, rasanya Ia ingin menampar Donghae sekarang juga. Namun, di benaknya muncul sosok Sungjin, adiknya yan sampai saat ini masih di ambang kematian itu.

Sungmin menarik napas dalam, "Kau berani bayar aku berapa?" tanya Sungmin

"Kau ingin berapa?" Donghae bertanya balik

"500 juta won, bisa?" Donghae membelalakkan matanya kaget mendengar penuturan Sungmin

"500 juta?" ulang Donghae

"Iya"

Seketika itu, Donghae membulatkan matanya, bahkan mulutnya sudah membentuk huruf 'O'

"Gila" gumam Donghae, apa-apaan orang dihadapannya ini? 500 juta won katanya? Hei, bahkan gaji Donghae selama 5 tahun di perusahaan Kyuhyun tak akan sampai 500 juta. Dan sekarang, namja imut di depannya ini menawar harga 500 juta? Hanya untuk 1 malam? Oh yang benar saja...

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sungmin yang membuat keadaan spechless Donghae terpecah.

Sungmin mungkin akan disebut gila, tapi terserahlah. 500 juta won bagi Sungmin sudah sangatlah cukup untuk segala biaya perawatan Sungjin. Biaya rumah sakit, biaya operasi, biaya obat, dan mungkin jika ada operasi tambahan semuanya bisa cukup.

Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang masih setia duduk di sofa, lalu menghela napas. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memberikan namja imut yang super mahal ini ke hadapan Kyuhyun, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Kyuhyun paling benci penolakan.

"Hm, sebaiknya kita temui bos ku dulu" ujar Donghae

"Baiklah"

.

TBC/DELETE?

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai!

Haha, bagaimana? Apa ceritanya menarik? Jujur ini ff rated m pertama saya. Gatau kenapa tiba-tiba muncul ide seperti ini di benak saya wk.

Kalo bagi kalian ff ini menarik, tolong review yaa. Kalo reviewnya sedikit sih rencananya mau saya delete.

TBC/DELETE?

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

First Sight for KyuMin

Chapter 2

.

Summary : Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka?

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : KyuMin and others

.

Warning : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Typo (s), OOC, NC

.

.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya beberapa kali, menunggu Donghae yang tak kunjung membawakan seseorang yang sangat dia tunggu untuk malam ini. Kyuhyun terus memandangi jam tangan berwarna silver miliknya itu, ini sudah 10 menit dan Donghae belum datang juga. Biasanya, saat Ia menginginkan seseorang, paling hanya butuh waktu 5 menit, malah bisa 3 menit.

Sosok yang ditunggu akhirnya datang juga, Donghae kini telah berjalan bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Kyuhyun memandang sosok berkulit putih seperti vanilla itu dengan intens, Kyuhyun memandangnya seolah seorang Lee Sungminlah yang hanya ada di klub itu, Kyuhyun memandanginya seolah hanya Lee Sungminlah yang ada di dunia ini.

Hanya perlu 20 langkah bagi Donghae dan Sungmin untuk sampai ke tempat Kyuhyun. Sekarang, Donghae sudah duduk di sofa yang berada di depan Kyuhyun, sementara Sungmin masih berdiri dan menunduk di sebelah sofa yang diduduki Donghae.

"Ini bos ku" ucap Donghae memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Walau, keadaan klub sebenarnya sangatlah berisik.

Perlahan, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan dihadapannya tampaklah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang memandanginya dengan tajam, dan itu membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Tunggu... yang dihadapannya ini kan...?

Orang yang tadi Ia tolong di Sungai Cheonggyecheon

Orang yang sedaritadi menatapnya dengan tajam.

Dan orang ini kan...

Namja—

Tu-tunggu?!

Na-namja?!

Sungmin yang tersadar pun hanya bisa membentuk mulutnya seperti huruf 'O'. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja menginginkannya? Seorang namja menginginkan namja?! Oh.. yang benar saja.

"Ma-maaf, ini bos ku" ucap Donghae lagi yang membuyarkan semua lamunan Sungmin.

"I-iya?" tanya Sungmin gelagapan

"Ini bos ku, yang ku bilang menginginkan mu" jelas Donghae

Oh, ternyata benar namja dihadapannya ini menginginkannya. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, kenapa harus namja? Tadinya Ia berfikir akan menemui seorang yeoja yang sexy dengan pandangan yang sayu kala menatapnya. Tapi ini, seorang namja, dan Ia menatap Sungmin dengan tajam seperti ingin memangsanya.

"O-oh.." jawab Sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ta-tapi, Kyuhyun-ah.." Donghae hendak berdiri dan menjelaskan segalanya pada Kyuhyun, tapi Kyuhyun langsung menghentikannya

"Berapa pun yang dia inginkan, terserah"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya ketika mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Jadi, jika dia menginginkan 500 juta, maka Kyuhyun akan memberikannya?

"Kyuhyun-"

"Kita pergi sekarang" sela Kyuhyun ketika Donghae ingin menjelaskan lagi segalanya.

Kyuhyun lalu berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tetap pada posisi 'mencegah'. Lalu ketika Kyuhyun hendak melewati Sungmin, Ia berhenti dan mendekatkan diri pada Sungmin

"Ikuti aku" bisik Kyuhyun lalu berlalu

Sungmin yang merasa cengo (?) pun, hanya bisa menatap Donghae dengan bingung, yang dibalas oleh tatapan geram dari Donghae. Lalu setelah itu, Sungmin berlari menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah berjalan agak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Ingin tahu kenapa Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan geram? Bukan karna benci atau bagaimana, hanya saja, Donghae hanya merasa iri dan kesal karna Lee Sungmin, teman semalam Kyuhyun itu akan mendapatkan uang sebesar 500 juta won, yang bahkan gaji Donghae selama 3 tahun tidak akan sampai ke angka sebesar itu.

"Ck" decak Donghae sambil memandangi kedua namja yang sudah terlihat jauh itu

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, kedua namja yang memiliki tujuan masing-masing itu datang ke salah satu hotel termewah di Seoul ini hanya berdiam diri sedari tadi. Mereka sedang berada di dalam lift yang akan membawa mereka ke lantai 37, lantai di mana letak kamar yang akan mereka tujui sekarang.

TING

Bunyi 'ting' terdengar, tanda lift yang mereka masuki sudah berada di lantai tujuan. Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari lift itu, dan diikuti Sungmin.

Selama perjalanan menuju kamar yang dituju, keduanya hanya bisa diam tanpa suara, hanya langkah sepatu Kyuhyun yang terdengar. Dan pada akhirnya, mereka sudah tiba di depan itu kamar bertuliskan nomor '137'.

Kyuhyun masuk duluan, setelah itu Ia menyalakan lampu kamar dan bergegas menuju sofa di kamar itu, mendudukkan tubuhnya yang mungkin terasa lelah. Sementara Sungmin? Begitu namja imut itu memasuki kamar hotel, mulutnya lagi-lagi hanya bisa membentuk huruf 'O' terlalu takjub sepertinya dengan kemewahan yang terdapat dalam kamar hotel tersebut.

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kau menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu?_

_Bukankah sudah terlalu biasa bagi mu melihat kemewahan kamar hotel seperti ini?_

Kyuhyun memandang ekspresi Sungmin dengan kecewa sekaligus bingung. Rasanya kecewa ketika mengetahui namja imut itu pasti sudah sering melihat kemewahan kamar hotel seperti ini, dan bingung melihat ekspresi setakjub itu.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, "Kau mau mandi?"

"E-eh, a-apa?" tanya Sungmin yang baru saja sadar dari 'ekspresi takjub'nya itu

"Kau mau mandi?" ulang Kyuhyun

Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu, "Ka-kau saja duluan"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berjalan memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Sebelum memasukkan dirinya, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya lagi, "Kau, tunggu saja di sofa" perintah Kyuhyun

Lalu Sungmin mengangguk dengan kikuk, dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang Kyuhyun duduki tadi, dan kembali memandangi kamar mewah yang tersaji dalam pandangannya itu. Sungmin memandangi sekeliling kamar itu, sangat luas dan mewah. Andai saja suatu saat nanti, Ia memiliki kamar seluas dan semewah ini, pasti sangat menyenangkan, kan?

"Ah, aku mengkhayal lagi" gumam Sungmin pelan

Pandangan Sungmin lalu tertuju pada tempat tidur super besar yang berada di tengah kamar. Karna penasaran, Sungmin mendatangi tempat tidur itu, merabanya dengan pelan. Lalu, Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, lalu mendudukkan dirinya lagi.

"Empuk" gumam Sungmin sambil tersenyum tipis

KREK

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang hanya menggunakan bathrobe putih, dengan rambut basahnya yang memberikan kesan sexy. Sungmin memandangi Kyuhyun tanpa berkedip, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"A-ah" gumam Sungmin kikuk yang kala itu ditatap oleh Kyuhyun

"Kau, mandilah" suruh Kyuhyun, lalu pria bertubuh tinggi itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

Sungmin yang tidak mau berlama-lama dikeadaan gugup seperti itu pun, langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, tanpa berfikir dua kali.

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup, dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Apa segugup itukah Sungmin? Tanpa berfikir dia sama sekali tidak membawa baju ganti. Lantas, mau pakai apa dia nanti setelah mandi? Kyuhyun yakin, Sungmin yang bodoh itu langsung memasukkan seluruh pakaiannya ke tempat kotor, tanpa berfikir apa yang kelak akan Ia gunakan sebagai pakaian ganti

Hanya ada bathrobe putih tipis, serta handuk yang disediakan pihak hotel. Sungmin pasti mengenakan bathrobe, karna handuk tidak cukup untuk membalut seluruh tubuhnya. Ah, pasti Sungmin akan cukup terekspos malam ini~

Smirking.

.

.

.

KREK

Itu suara pintu kamar mandi, Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada kamar mandi, tapi, hanya sedikit yang terbuka, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu tiba-tiba, kepala Sungmin menyembul, dan membuat bagian bahunya terekspos

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Hanya bahu saja yang terekspos, kenapa dia sudah seperti ini?!

"Ehm, ma-maaf... i-itu, apa kau tidak punya pakaian ganti?" tanya Sungmin dengan kikuk

Kyuhyun yang tengah duduk di tempat tidur itu berusaha menahan senyumnya yang sangat ingin keluar itu, "Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak punya pakaian ganti.." jawab Sungmin jujur

"Lalu? Kau pakai bathrobe saja" jawab Kyuhyun datar

Sungmin yang berada di kamar mandi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, tidak adakah jawaban atau saran yang lebih baik? Rasanya Sungmin benar-benar tidak nyaman jika hanya memakai bathrobe saja, bahkan tanpa pakaian dalam!

Sungmin sudah memakai bathrobenya, dan ketika Ia hendak mengikat kedua tali bathrobe itu, ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya.

GREP

DEG

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya dengan kaget, Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di hadapannya! Bagaimana bisa dia berada di sini? Dan, kenapa Sungmin tidak menyadarinya?!

"Jangan..." gumam Kyuhyun pelan, lalu mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin

Reflek, Sungmin pun menjauhkan tubuhnya, tapi terlambat, Kyuhyun sudah merengkuh Sungmin dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, dan membuat jarak diantara mereka terhapus. Kyuhyun terus memandangi Sungmin dengan tajam tanpa berkedip sekali pun, dan itu membuat Sungmin menjadi risih dan terus menunduk.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, hingga membuat Sungmin mau tidak mau harus berhadapan dengan wajah Kyuhyun, dan itu malah membuat Sungmin semakin mengalihkan matanya kemana saja, asal tidak ke mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik napasnya, lalu menghembuskannya di wajah Sungmin

"Aku menginginkan mu, sekarang"

.

.

.

"Mmhhh..." bunyi desahan itu terdengar di sela ciuman panas mereka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Entah bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ke sofa, yang jelas, mereka tengah berciuman dengan sangat panas di sofa. Ah, mereka sepertinya belum bisa disebut berciuman, karna, Sungmin sama sekali tidak membalas satupun ciuman yang Kyuhyun berikan.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka berciuman dengan sangat panas seperti itu, yang jelas, Kyuhyun yang terus dan terus saja mencium–mungkin bisa dibilang menelan bibir Sungmin. Kenapa bisa dibilang menelan? Karna Kyuhyun memang tak pernah berhenti, tak pernah memberikan kesempatan Sungmin untuk menghirup udara, karna Ia tidak akan mau melepaskan sedikit pun bibir shape m yang terasa sangat menggairahkan di bibirnya itu.

Kini Kyuhyun tengah menjilat bibir bagian atas Sungmin, dan dengan sekuat tenaga, Sungmin mendorong bahu Kyuhyun, dan itu berhasil membuat ciuman panas mereka terhenti.

"Hah..." Mereka berdua terus mengatur napas, khususnya Sungmin yang merasa lega karna bisa menghirup udara

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tengah terengah-engah

_Damn!_

Ekspresi Sungmin yang tengah terengah-engah itu justru membuat Sungmin semakin sexy di mata Kyuhyun, belum lagi pandangannya yang sayu itu, dan jangan lupakan bibir Sungmin yang terbuka sedikit, dan sialnya, salivanya sedikit menetes dari bibir itu.

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin agar mendekat padanya, dan membawa Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya. Lalu mengangkat dagu Sungmin agar kembali bertatapan dengannya.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak menciumi bibir Sungmin lagi, dengan cepat namja imut itu menahan Kyuhyun dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Kyuhyun agar tidak menciumnya.

"Tu-tunggu..." ucap Sungmin yang masih dalam keadaan terengah-engah

Kyuhyun terus menerus menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Sebetulnya, menunggu adalah salah satu hal yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun, namun kali ini, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menunggu untuk kelinci gairahnya ini.

Dan tak mau menunggu lama, Kyuhyun segera menggendong Sungmin, lalu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin ke tempat tidur, lalu menindih namja imut itu, lalu Kyuhyun menjadikan tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

"Kau tau? Aku paling benci menunggu, maka dari itu aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi" ujar Kyuhyun datar sambil terus menatap Sungmin yang kini berada di bawahnya

Sungmin hanya diam, bahkan menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berada di atasnya saja tidak berani, bagaimana dia mau menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun?

"Hmmpphh" Tak mau menunggu lama, Kyuhyun kembali menciumi bibir shape m itu, menjilat dan meresapi rasa manis yang diberikan bibir Sungmin

"Mmhh..." Sungmin melenguh dalam ciuman itu. Tak bisa Sungmin ungkiri, ciuman yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya benar-benar nikmat dan menggairahkan. Kyuhyun memang kisser yang baik, apa dia sudah biasa berciuman dengan orang lain? Memikirkan itu, Sungmin yang tadi menutup matanya pun membuka kedua matanya, memandangi Kyuhyun dengan kecewa.

Kyuhyun yang merasa ditatap cukup lama, mau tidak mau melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Sungmin. Kini, mereka berpandangan menyampaikan segala hal yang mereka pikirkan.

_Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?_

_Kenapa kau semakin menggairahkan saja?_

_Kenapa kau memandangi ku seperti itu?_

_Kenapa aku tidak rela? _

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa?_

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

"Ma-maaf, aku ingin bertanya" ujar Sungmin sambil menggigit bibirnya. Oh.. tidak tahukah kau Lee Sungmin, semakin kau menggigit bibir mu, maka serigala di atas mu itu akan semakin ingin memangsa mu..

"Ya, tanya saja" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Ke-kenapa... kau menginginkan ku?"

"Kenapa, kenapa kau menginginkan seorang namja?"

Diam, Kyuhyun hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin, dia terus saja memandang Sungmin dan diam.

"Apa itu penting?" Kyuhyun bertanya

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dengan kikuk ketika Kyuhyun bertanya sedatar itu padanya. Apa dia marah?

"Baiklah, ku rasa sudah cukup waktu untuk mu" ucap Kyuhyun, setelah itu dia kembali menunduk dan maraup bibir Sungmin

"Ak-mmhhh..."

Sungmin ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terlambat, bibirnya sudah kembali diraup oleh bibir tebal Kyuhyun, membawanya kembali dalam suatu ciuman panas.

Dari bibir Sungmin, berlanjut ke rahang namja itu, Kyuhyun menciumi rahang Sungmin dengan lihai, dan mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mengangkat wajahnya.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menelan salivanya begitu melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin. Kedua matanya yang terpejam, dan bibirnya yang terus digigit. Sungguh menggairahkan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun berlanjut ke leher putih Sungmin. Demi apapun, leher Sungmin terasa sangat basah sekarang, dikarenakan keringatnya yang tak berhenti mengalir. Hei, bukankah suhu di kamar saat ini justru sangat dingin?

SRET

Masih dengan menciumi leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan perlahan membuka bathrobe putih yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Ahh..." Sungmin terus saja menggigit bibirnya, baru saja Kyuhyun mendaratkan ciuman yang memberikan sensasi panas, geli, sekaligus nikmat di lehernya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga ketika melihat kissmark yang Ia buat di leher Sungmin. Namun, ketika Ia ingin memberi satu ciuman lagi di leher Sungmin, pandangannya terhenti pada bagian atas Sungmin yang sudah polos.

GLEK

Kyuhyun memandangi dada Sungmin tanpa berkedip. Putih dan mulus, mungkin hanya itu yang bisa dia katakan untuk dada Sungmin. Sungguh sangat menggairahkan, sangat, sangat, dan sangat.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyentuh dada Sungmin.

"Nghh..." Satu desahan keluar dari bibir shape m itu. Entah Kyuhyun yang sengaja atau tidak sengaja, tapi jika Ia sadar, sekarang jari telunjuknya itu tepat mengenai nipple pink Sungmin yang sedang menegang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai mendengar desahan Sungmin yang sensual, tentu saja dia sengaja menyentuh nipple Sungmin

Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin, kali ini tanpa tumpuan apa pun, sehingga mereka terlihat tanpa jarak sedikit pun.

"Ahhh..." Kyuhyun dengan nakal mengusap pelan nipple Sungmin, lalu memilinnya pelan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kembali pada leher Sungmin. Ia menciumi leher itu dengan lembut dan meninggalkan kissmark yang begitu banyak di leher Sungmin. Sehingga membuat si pemilik leher terus saja menggigit bibirnya

"Keluarkan saja" ujar Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya

Tapi Sungmin terus saja menggigit bibirnya. Jika Ia mendesah tentu saja itu artinya Ia menikmati semua sentuhan Kyuhyun, bukan? Demi apapun Sungmin sangat tidak mau menikmati semua ini. Dia masih normal hei! Dia tidak akan mendesah sekalipun sentuhan Kyuhyun sangat nik—

"Akh!" satu gigitan di nipple Sungmin

—mat

Hei, tadi itu bukankah sebuah desahan?

Lho?!

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, sial! Sial! Sial!. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa gigitan Kyuhyun di nipplenya tadi memberikan sensasi nikmat sekaligus sakit? Kenapa? Arghh!

"Keras kepala..." gumam Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin yang masih terus saja menggigiti bibirnya itu

Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mau menyerah, sekarang bibirnya itu sudah menggerogoti nipple Sungmin sepenuhnya, mencium, menghisap, dan menjilat nipple pink tegang itu dengan penuh nafsu.

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin agar dalam posisi duduk, mereka tengah duduk berhadapan sekarang. Sungmin terus saja menundukkan kepalanya, pandangan matanya tertuju kemana pun, asal tidak kepada sosok yang baru saja 'memberikan kenikmatan' untuknya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Dia mulai membuka bathrobe yang Ia pakai dengan perlahan, terlihat seperti slow motion tapi dengan sensual. Sungmin yang melihat gerakan sensual tangan Kyuhyun itu pun dengan reflek menatap Kyuhyun. Tepat saat bathrobe Kyuhyun sudah terbuka, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya, jadi mau tidak mau, dada Kyuhyun sudah berada di hadapan Sungmin sekarang.

"Tidak mau mencobanya, huh?"

Tanya Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan reaksi takjub Sungmin yang begitu lama. Kalian tahu kan Cho Kyuhyun benci menunggu?

"Me-mencoba?" tanya Sungmin gelagapan

"Seperti yang tadi aku lakukan terhadap mu" jelas Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia terlihat berfikir. Mencoba apa? Melakukan sesuatu yang tadi Kyuhyun lakukan terhadapnya? Maksudnya... menjamah dada Kyuhyun, begitu?

Memikirkan itu, wajah Sungmin memerah.

Bagaimana dia bisa? Bagaimana caranya Ia melakukan itu? Bahkan menjamah tubuh wanita saja Ia tidak pernah, dan sekarang Ia diminta menjamah tubuh pria? Yang benar saja...

Er, sepertinya Kyuhyun harus menunggu lagi.

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal dan jengah, dia langsung menindih Sungmin lagi, kali ini tanpa tumpuan apapun membuat jarak mereka terhapus.

Kyuhyun melepaskan bathrobe putih yang masih melekat pada tubuh Sungmin, dan hanya menyisakan celana dalam namja imut itu. Lalu tanpa ba-bi-bu Kyuhyun kembali menciumi dada putih yang baginya sangat menggairahkan itu.

Mulai dari leher, turun ke dada dan nipple tegang Sungmin, dari nipple turun ke perut putih mulus Sungmin.

"Ngh.." Sungmin mendesah tertahan, rasanya benar-benar geli ketika Kyuhyun menciumi perutnya, seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang tengah menggelitiki perutnya

"Geli, hm?" tanya Kyuhyun di sela ciumannya pada perut Sungmin

Dari perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun sedikit menyerosotkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang Ia berhadapan dengan selangkangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti begitu melihat sebuah 'gembungan' di selangkangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sedikit menyerosotkan tubuhnya lagi. Ia menciumi kaki kanan Sungmin dari bawah sampai ke atas, menciumi betis putih Sungmin, paha mulus Sungmin, dan berlanjut sampai salah satu bagian sensitiv, yaitu paha dalam Sungmin

"A-ahh" Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah bertekad tidak boleh ada satupun desahan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Mendesah sama saja dengan menikmati, dan dia masih normal! Dia tidak ingin menikmati sentuhan seorang namja di seluruh bagian tubuhnya, meskipun sentuhan itu benar-benar sangat nik—

"Ahh!" satu kecupan di genital Sungmin yang menggembung.

—mat

Reflek, Sungmin menutup kedua kakinya yang sedang terbuka lebar itu. Demi apapun, bagian intimnya baru saja dikecup! Oh... rasanya seperti ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang baru saja mengelilingi bagian intimnya itu.

Kyuhyun membuka lagi kedua kaki Sungmin dengan lebar, lalu kembali menindih namja imut itu, dan menjadi kakinya ganjalan untuk kaki Sungmin agar terus terbuka.

"Kau tidak perlu malu, dan cukup nikmati semuanya" bisik Kyuhyun

Sungmin sama sekali tidak merespon bisikan Kyuhyun, Ia hanya diam. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin menikmati segalanya, dia masih normal, dia masih normal!

"Aku tau kau menikmatinya, sebaiknya lepaskan ego mu itu" bisik Kyuhyun di telinga Sungmin, lalu dengan nakal menghembuskan napasnya

Ya, Sungmin menikmatinya. Bahkan, Sungmin sangat menikmatinya. Dia benar-benar melayang, dia menikmatinya, menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan menggoda itu. Sekali saja, Sungmin ingin melupakan segalanya, sekali saja, Sungmin ingin merasakan kenikmatan, sekali saja, Sungmin ingin melepaskan egonya, sekali saja.

SRET

Kyuhyun telah melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin dalam satu tarikan, tapi dengan sensual. Itu artinya, Sungmin sudah naked sepenuhnya sekarang.

Sungmin meneguk salivanya. Udara yang berhembus itu seperti tengah menggelitiki genitalnya ketika satu-satu penghalang tubuh Sungmin itu terlepas. Hanya sebuah udara, tapi Sungmin menikmatinya!

"Ngh..."

Bulu kuduk Sungmin beridiri, Kyuhyun baru saja melesatkan telunjuk kanannya ke genital Sungmin!

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang seperti menahan sesuatu hanya bisa menahan seringai puasnya. Lalu dengan nakal, Kyuhyun mengelus genital Sungmin dengan sesaat.

"Aku tau kau menkmatinya" ujar Kyuhyun dengan puas, lalu meremas ujung genital Sungmin dengan tangan kanannya

"A-ah!"

Pandangan Sungmin yang tadinya sayu itu seketika berubah menjadi tegang dan horror ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai melepas celana dalamnya dengan terburu-buru.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Kau seperti seorang anak gadis yang ingin ku perkosa saja" cibir Kyuhyun tiba-tiba

Sungmin membuka matanya begitu mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya diam lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali

Karna tak ada respon apapun, Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin, lalu melebarkan kedua paha Sungmin yang putih nan mulus itu. Setelah itu, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan horror, ada sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul seperti tengah menusuk pahanya.

"Bilang saja kalau sakit" ucap Kyuhyun

"Akh!" lalu setelah itu terdengar jeritan kecil dari bibir Sungmin, ada sesuatu yang asing baru saja memasuki lubangnya, jari Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memasukkan jarinya ke dalam hole Sungmin, kali ini sudah dua jari yang bersarang di lubang Sungmin.

"Nghshh.." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, rasanya ada sebuah sensasi lain ketika Kyuhyun memasukkan kedua jarinya dalam hole Sungmin

Kyuhyun yang melihat ekspresi Sungmin yang sangat bergairah itu hanya dapat meneguk salivanya kuat-kuat. _Tahan Kyuhyun tahan!_. Kyuhyun terus menyabarkan dirinya untuk mempersiapkan Sungmin. Tapi lubang Sungmin yang terasa sangat menjepit jari-jarinya itu seperti menggoyahkan kesabaran Kyuhyun.

"A-akh!" ketiga jari Kyuhyun sudah masuk sekarang

Setelah hampir 6 menit melakukan kegiatan itu, Kyuhyun kembali menarik ketiga jarinya dari dalam hole Sungmin, dia benar-benar sudah tidak dapat meredam giarahnya yang sudah hampir meluap!

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, lalu Ia menatap mata foxy itu dengan dalam. Sungmin yang merasa kaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya saja.

Kyuhyun menciumi leher Sungmin kembali, memberika kecupan, dan hisapan disana, membuat tanda merah itu lagi disana. Lalu, Kyuhyun beralih pada sesuatu yang menonjol di dada Sungmin, mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap kedua nipple Sungmin secara bergantian.

"A-ahh..." lenguhan itu kembali terdengar

Kyuhyun melepaskan kecupan pada nipple Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin langsung menatap Kyuhyun dengan kecewa.

"Katakan bila sakit" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun lekas menuntun genitalnya memasuki lubang Sungmin

"Ngh!" Sungmin menggeliat nikmat begitu sesuatu yang asing kini sudah berada di depan holenya, rasanya nikmat, tapi menggantung!

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sebentar, memberikan satu kecupan di bibir Sungmin, lalu mulai memasukkan genitalnya dengan satu hentakan.

"A-arghh! Sa-sakithh!" jerit Sungmin kesakitan

"Ta-tahanhh" ujar Kyuhyun sedikit mendesah, demi apapun lubang Sungmin sangat menjepit dirinya!

"Akkh!" Sungmin benar-benar merasa kesakitan. Sakit, benar-benar sakit! Tiba-tiba air mata menetes dari matanya, 50 persen adalah karna kesakitan yang Ia rasa, dan 50 persennya lagi karna mengingat sang adik, Sungjin.

Genital Kyuhyun sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam hole Sungmin, lalu tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertuju pada Sungmin yang kini tengah meneteskan air matanya.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang tengah membasahi genitalnya di dalam sana. Lalu Ia meraba selangkangan Sungmin, dan memang ada sesuatu yang basah disana.

"Da-darah..." gumam Kyuhyun tak percaya ketika melihat ada darah di telunjuknya

Darah, itu artinya Sungmin masih vir—

"Astaga!" jerit Kyuhyun tak percaya

—gin?!

Sebuah senyuman tipis keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun. Lega, bangga, dan bahagia, itulah yang Ia rasakan, entah kenapa. Lalu setelah itu Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin yang dialiri air matanya itu

Kyuhyun lalu menarik kedua tangan Sungmin agar bertumpu pada kepalanya, "Jika sakit, jambak saja aku" ucap Kyuhyun lembut

Setelah merasa Sungmin sudah cukup tenang, dengan berani Kyuhyun mulai menggerakan genitalnya.

"A-ahh..rrrhh!" rasanya masih cukup sakit untuk Sungmin

"Aku, akan bergerak"

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan genitalnya dari dalam hole Sungmin hingga menyisakan ujungnya saja, memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu memasukkan lagi genitalnya ke dalam hole Sungmin dalam satu hentakkan.

JLEB

"A-ahhh!"

Genital Kyuhyun tepat, tepat sekali, tepat mengenai prostat Sungmin, hingga membuat Sungmin menjerit nikmat seperti tadi

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggerakkan genitalnya. Menumbuk lubang ketat Sungmin dengan keras, sehingga membuat Sungmin yang nampaknya masih keras kepala itu kadang meluapkan desahannya, kadang terus saja menggigit bibirnya

"Sshh.. Ngh!" desah Sungmin sambil terus meremas seprei tempat tidur yang sudah sangat berantakan itu

"A-aaahh.. o-ooohh..." desah Sungmin tak tertahankan lagi, ini benar-benar nikmat!

"K-kyuhyun. Se-sebut hh nama kuuhh" perintah Kyuhyun di sela aktivitasnya yang masih terus menghantam miliknya di lubang Sungmin

"K-Kyuhyuuunhhh" tanpa sadar, Sungmin menyebut nama Kyuhyun di sela desahannya

Desahan itu membuat libido Kyuhyun untuk mengerjai lubang Sungmin semakin meningkat. Semangat dan nafsunya sudah sangat menggebu-gebu sekarang. Salahkan saja Sungmin yang benar-benar menggairahkan untuknya

Kyuhyun kembali menciumi leher putih Sungmin, menciumi leher putih itu dengan nafsu dan lembut, meninggalkan tanda kepemilikannya disana, dan membuat desahan yang terlontar dari mulut Sungmin semakin bertambah, dan pastinya membuat libidonya terus bertambah.

"K-kyuuhhyuun..." kembali Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun

Sungguh ekspresi Sungmin yang begitu terlihat menikmati membuat nafsunya nyaris meledak. Kyuhyun mempercepat tempo gerakannya, menjadikan desahan Sungmin sebagai motivasinya agar mempercepat, memperlebih gerakannya.

"Ah! Ngh!" Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ikut mendesah, dikarenakan semakin Ia bergerak mempercepat tempo gerakannya, lubang Sugmin semakin menjepit miliknya di dalam sana

"Akh! Ak-akuuhh!" Sungmin mendesah, seperti pertanda Ia akan segera menuju puncak kenikmatannya

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu langsung menggenjot lubang Sugmin dengan keras penuh frustasi. Bagaimanapun, Ia ingin mengeluarkannya bersama dengan Sungmin

"Se-sebentarrhh la-lagi.." ucap Kyuhyun

"A-AAAAHHHH" desah mereka bersamaan, sebagai pertanda mereka sudah sampai ke puncak kenikmatan mereka masing-masing

"Hah..."

Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, napasnya masih terengah-engah. Ini yang pertama untuknya, persetubuhan pertamanya, dan persetubuhan pertamanya dengan seorang pria. Harus Ia akui, ada sensasi menakjubkan yang Ia rasa begitu menuju puncak kenikmatan, mungkin karna ini yang pertama baginya.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Namja yang baru saja memasuki Sungmin itu juga masih terengah-engah, sesekali melirik Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar bergairah, tidak biasanya Ia terengah-engah dengan hebat seperti ini. Ada sensasi lain, rasanya lain, rasanya lain ketika Ia memasuki tubuh orang lain dan ketika Ia memasuki tubuh Sungmin. Harus Kyuhyun akui, seumur-umur Ia bersetubuh dengan wanita-wanita di klub, inilah orgasme terhebat yang pernah Ia rasakan, dan Ia merasakan itu ketika Ia memasuki Sungmin.

Kyuhyun yang masih terengah-engah itu menatap Sungmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Sungmin yang seperti merasa, perlahan membuka matanya, dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang berada tepat di sebelahnya. Perasaan campur aduk itu ada begitu saja di hati mereka ketika saling memandang satu sama lain.

Sungmin memandang obsidian Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Rasanya aneh. Sensasi lain Ia rasakan. Ini bukan kala pertama kali Ia merasakan ini, saat menolong Kyuhyun tadi pagi, rasa lain itu menyeruak hatinya. Tapi dengan segera, Sungmin menangkis rasa lain dalam hatinya itu, ini hanya karna Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama menyetubuhinya saja!

Sama seperti Sungmin, Kyuhyun memandangi foxy Sungmin dengan intens dan dalam. Sensasi lain. Rasanya lain. Perasaan campur aduk menyeruak dalam hatinya ketika memandangi foxy Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, semakin memandang foxy Sungmin, semakin emosi dalam perasaan campur aduknya semakin mengaduk hatinya.

_Dia..._

.

.

.

Sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam. Pasti banyak orang di luar sana yang sudah terlelap dalam ranjang empuk mereka. Tapi, lain untuk pria bermata obsidian itu, dia memang sedang berada dalam ranjang empuk, namun, matanya sama sekali tidak terpejam.

Kyuhyun, ialah pria itu. Matanya masih saja terbuka, sementara seseorang di sampingnya itu sudah terlelap dengan nyenyak, sangat nyenyak. Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin, seseorang di sampingnya itu dengan datar. Tatapannya boleh datar, tapi hatinya? Tidak. Hati Kyuhyun masih campur aduk.

Ini sudah setengah jam sejak percintaan ke - 3 mereka selesai. Ya, tiga kali. Mereka melakukannya tiga kali. tiga kali tidak membuat gairah Kyuhyun berhenti, Ia masih menginginkan, tapi ketika namja bermata foxy itu memohon sekali, Ia membiarkannya.

"Kau.." Kyuhyun bergumam pelan, malah hampir terdengar seperti biskan

Kyuhyun memandangi mata foxy itu lagi. Lagi-lagi, perasaan emosi itu menyeruak dalam hatinya yang sedang campur aduk. Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya yang bergetar itu.

Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menyibak poni yang menutupi kening Sungmin, dan denga berani mengusap kening yang dipenuhi oleh keringat itu. Lalu jarinya turun ke hidung yang senantiasa mengeluarkan oksigen itu, lalu mengusapnya. Jari itu lalu beralih pada pipi Sungmin yang putih dan menggemaskan, mengelusnya dengan lembut. Jarinya lalu beralih pada bibir shape m itu, mengelus belahan bibir yang terlihat menggoda itu.

Bicara soal bibir, Kyuhyun mengingat sesuatu. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba, Ia menarik jarinya dari bibir Sungmin, lalu mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan geram.

_Oh, Sial!_

.

TBC / DELETE?

.

.

.

Chap 2 selesai!

Haha. Bagaimana chapter 2? Menarik? Seru? Atau membosankan? Hehe. Oh ya, gimana sama NCnya? Maaf banget kalo jelek, aneh, apalagi ga hot -_- jujur ini NC pertama saya, jadi tolong maklum ya haha.

Saya benar-benar senang, super-super senang dengan respon reader untuk chapter 1. Maka dari itu, tergeraklah/? Hati saya untuk membuat chapter 2 ini. Maaf, segala maaf saya ucapkan karna updatenya lama banget -_- alasan pertama karna saya lagi UAS, kedua karna saya lagi sibuk-sibuknya sama kegiatan sekolah, tolong maklum yaa.

Nah, disini saya mau nanya, reader pada mau 4 Ways to Get a Wife yang saya lanjutin, atau FSFKM ( First Sight for KyuMin ) yang saya lanjutin? Soalnya saya ga yakin bisa ngelanjutin keduanya sekaligus. Jadi dengan kata lain, harus ada 1 ff yang mengalah/? Nah, reader pada mau ff yang mana yang dilanjutin?

Buat yang nanya Kyu sama Ming pernah ketemu sebelumnya, dipikir-pikir aja dulu. Mereka aja baru ngerasa pertama kali ketemu. Dan untuk jelasnya, itu masih rahasia perusahaan ya/?

Tolong review yaa. Kritik atau saran silahkan! Malah saya senang kalau ada yang ngasih kritik, trus ada sarannya lagi haha. Jadi, saya bisa belajar lebih baik lagi.

Special Thanks to Mirna Yuanita. Thankyou so much my lovely pamkin!

Thanks To :

kyumin pu, sissy, olive1315, keyla HB malik, Cho Na Na, Zen Liu, , kyuminjoy, ISungyi, BabyMing, zefanyagyu, Mayu ChoLee, minimikyu, pau, nana, Mayasari, Guest, , gorjazsimba, sary nayolla, Han Min Ji, , dirakyu, lee sunri hyun, kyumin joyer, Phia89, Sweet-Morning, Zahra Amelia, novanoba, dessykyumin, winecouple, KYUMINTS, , ckhislsm137, keykyu, winecoup137, Dina LuvKyumin, jeskyu, angelicKYUMIN, ButtCouple137, UnyKMHH, babychoi137, ammyikmubmik, ShinJiWoo920202, epildedo, bebek, fonami-kyuminelf, 137, kimteechul, fariny, Fiction Girl Trapped.


	3. Chapter 3

First Sight for KyuMin

Chapter 3

.

Summary : Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka?

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : KyuMin and others

.

Warning : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Typo (s), OOC

.

.

"Ngh..."

Lenguhan itu terdengar dari pemilik bibir shape m itu, Ia menggeliat kecil. Sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui jendela itu sepertinya sudah berhasil membangunkan namja imut itu

Sungmin perlahan membuka kedua matanya, pandangannya masih buram karna belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Lalu Ia mengucek kedua matanya itu, lalu melenguh lagi. Seketika pandangannya sudah jelas, dan hal yang pertama kali Ia sadari adalah, dia sedang tidak ada di kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar dari pemilik suara bass itu, hal itu membuat Sungmin membulatkan kedua matanya kaget, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap ke arah sumber suara.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali begitu melihat Kyuhyun kini tengah duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidurnya, Ia terlihat sedang membaca koran, dan juga ada sebuah cangkir teh yang terdapat di atas meja yang tepat berada di depan Kyuhyun.

"Su-sudah" Sungmin menjawab sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

"Baiklah. Aku akan membayar mu segera" ujar Kyuhyun datar, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada koran yang ada di tangannya itu

Kyuhyun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang masih saja membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, "Kau tidak mau mandi?" tanyanya

"Ya?"

"Lebih baik kau mandi, karna aku tidak suka melihat orang yang berantakan" setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun kembali membaca korannya

Sungmin perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur, lalu Ia melihat keadaan tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dia dalam keadaan tanpa sebenang helai apapun! Dan lebih mengejutkannya lagi, di kulitnya banyak sekali bercak merah. Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya melihat keadaan tempat tidur yang tadi Ia tiduri, berantakan, sangat, sangat berantakan.

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya lagi, lalu memandang Kyuhyun, dan entah bagaimana bisa itu terjadi, Kyuhyun balas menatapnya. Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak melihat tubuh Sungmin yang tanpa sebenang helai apapun itu, dan dengan cepat Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sungmin yang segera sadar itu segera menarik selimut untuk membalut tubuhnya. Dan, hening sejenak untuk mereka. Suasanannya sangat canggung. Sungmin menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu, sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap ke arah lain.

"Ehem. Aku sudah membelikan baju untuk mu" ucap Kyuhyun berusaha tenang kembali

Sungmin mengangkat alis kanannya begitu mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun yang tidak sabar, segera melemparkan sebuah bungkusan yang ada di atas meja yang tepat di depannya itu, dan Sungmin menangkap bungkusan itu dengan tepat.

"Te-terimakasih"

.

.

.

KREK

Bunyi 'krek' itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitas membaca korannya, dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Begitu melihat Sungmin keluar, Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari sofa, dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Baiklah, kau ingin berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun memulai pembicaraan

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, lalu menggigit bibirnya, "Li-lima ratus.. juta won"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ekspresi kaget tak dapat dihindarkan dari wajah tampannya itu, "Lima... ratus juta?" ulangnya

"Iya" jawab Sungmin semangat

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak, lalu menarik napas dalam, "Tidak"

Tidak? Apa katanya tadi? Tidak? Jadi maksudnya, pria di depannya ini tidak mau membayarnya seharga lima ratus juta won, begitu?

"Aku tidak mau membayar mu dengan lima ratus juta won"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak mau membayar mu dengan lima ratus juta won"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, "A-apa? Ke-kenapa?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Kita hanya bermain semalam, hei"

"Ku rasa kita bermain 3 ronde"

"tiga, hanya tiga, dan itu hanya satu malam"

Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun, Ia tidak suka nada bicara namja itu, terkesan mengejek dan angkuh.

"Kita sudah bermain tiga ronde semalam, dan aku menginginkan lima ratus juta won" ujar Sungmin berusaha sabar

"Lalu? Kau ini ingin mencoba memeras ku, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum sinisnya yang terkesan mengejek

"Tidak. Kan kau bilang kau akan menuruti berapapun yang aku inginkan"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu Ia melipatkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin

"Memang. Tapi aku tidak bilang akan memberikan mu lima ratus juta won, 'kan?" Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan Sungmin sekarang

"Tapi aku ingin lima ratus juta" sekarang nada bicara Sungmin terdengar lebih tinggi

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bloa matanya degan malas, lalu namja bermata obsidian itu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan pulpen dari saku celananya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Dan Ia memberikannya pada Sungmin

Sungmin membaca isi kertas itu, dan membelalakkan matanya kesal, "Apa ini? 150 juta?"

"Ya. 150 juta" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Kenapa 150 juta? Kan ku bilang 500 juta!" jawab Sungmin sedikit membentak

Kyuhyun mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin, sedikit mencondongkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sungmin yang mulai kelihatan gugup itu, lalu mengeluarkan senyum mengerikan khasnya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" tanya Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya itu

"Ya. Aku ingin tahu" Sungmin menjawab dengan yakin, Ia bahkan mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan berani seaka menantangnya

"Karna ku pikir, kau bisa di bayar berapapun"

Hati Sungmin meringis mendengarnya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram, lalu menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam kekesalannya. Rasanya Ia ingin menampar mulut Kyuhyun yang benar-benar kurang ajar itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut kekesalan di wajah Sungmin, "Sudahlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk orang seperti mu" Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, sebuah kartu. Lalu meletakkan kartu itu di telapak tangan kanan Sungmin

"Itu kartu nama ku, disitu juga ada nomor telepon ku, jika kau masih membutuhkan 350 juta-mu, kau bisa hubungi aku" Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul ketika mengatakan itu, lalu segera bergegas meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam

BLAM

Setelah suara pintu kamar itu tertutup, raut wajah kesal dari wajah imut itu tak dapat terbendung lagi. Ia memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup itu dengan geram, lalu Ia sedikit meremas kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan.

"Sial"

.

.

.

Sungmin memasuki rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa, Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memasuki sebuah kamar di sana, melihat keadaan adik tercintanya, dan segera menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya itu. Dia baru saja pulang dari bank untuk mencairkan cek 150 juta won yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun.

KREK

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar berwarna putih bernomorkan '223', dan ketika Ia memasuki kamar itu, keadaannya masih sama, seseorang masih terlelap damai di tempat tidur itu, dengan alat bantu bernapas yang senantiasa ada di hidungnya. Bedanya, ada seorang suster yang sepertinya sedang memeriksa pasien itu.

"Oh, Tuan Lee, selamat pagi" sapa sang suster dengan senyum ramah

"Selamat pagi juga, suster Shin" Sungmin membungkuk sebagai tanda salam, lalu mendekati pasien yang masih senantiasa tertidur damai itu

"Dia tidak kritis, kau nampak sangat terburu-buru, Tuan. Tapi masih tetap sama, dia—"

"Masih koma?" Sungmin dengan cepat membalas ucapan Suster Shin, sebuah senyuman miris tersungging di bibirnya

"Ehem, maaf Tuan" Suster Shin berdehem, lalu Ia membungkuk

"Tidak apa. Ah iya, aku ingin dia dioperasi hari ini"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin dia dioperasi hari ini" ulang Sungmin dengan jengah

"Ta-tapi apa anda sudah punya bi—"

"Aku sudah punya biaya untuk operasi Sungjin, lebih baik kau segera urus masalah operasinya, dan berikan aku bon sebagai bukti pembayaran" ucap Sungmin datar, lalu Ia mengusap tangan sang adik, Sungjin.

Suster Shin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Tapi itu hanya sejenak, setelah itu Ia tersenyum senang, "Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya, Tuan"

Sungmin membalas senyuman Suster Shin, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungjin, dan tersenyum melihat adiknya itu

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau segera urus administrasinya"

"Baik, Tuan!" Jawab Suster Shin penuh semangat, lalu Ia segera meninggalkan kamar itu

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkah Suster muda itu. Selama ini, Suster Shin selalu merawat Sungjin, bahkan Ia selalu membela Sungjin yang hendak diusir dari rumah sakit, meskipun itu kadang berhasil, kadang tidak. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, Sungmin sedikit terbantu karna adanya Suster Shin yang selalu membantunya.

KREK

Suara pintu terbuka, dan Sungmin pikir itu Suster Shin, lalu namja bermata foxy itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan disana, yang datang bukanlah Suster Shin, tapi—

"SUNGMIN HYUNG!" Sosok itu meneriakkan namanya dengan sangat kencang, membuat Sungmin meringis

Sungmin berdecak malas, Ia memandang sosok itu dengan tajam, "Apa? Pelankan suara mu, Eunhyuk-ah"

Eunhyuk, namja itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke arah Sungmin, napasnya terdengar terengah-engah, matanya memandang Sungmin dengan kesal

"KAU KEMANA SAJA, HAH?!" Tanya Eunhyuk berteriak

"Aku disini" jawab Sungmin dengan wajah polosnya itu, membuat Eunhyuk memandangnya dengan geram

Eunhyuk terlihat berkacak pinggang di depan Sungmin, Ia terlihat masih mengatur napasnya, "Kau membuat ku sangat khawatir, hyung"

"Aku—"

"Kau kemana saja, hah?! Kemarin malam saat aku menelpon mu, ponsel mu tidak aktif, bahkan aku sudah menelpon mu 20 kali, ponsel mu tetap tidak aktif. Dan ketika aku mengunjungi apartement mu, kau juga tidak ada. Kau tau, aku berpikir kau kabur lalu kau berniat tak kembali, lalu kau berniat untuk bun—"

"Jangan berpikiran negatif" cibir Sungmin

Eunhyuk menghela napas lega, lalu tetap memandang Sungmin dengan jengah, "Jadi, semalam kau kemana?"

Sungmin menggigit bibrnya, haruskah Ia memberitahu Eunhyuk?

"Aku—"

KREK

Ketika Sungmin hendak melanjutkan ucapannya, pintu kamar terbuka, menampilkan sosok Suster Shin yang memasuki kamar Sungjin dengan senyum semangatnya itu.

"Oh, ada Eunhyuk-ssi juga" ucap Suster Shin sambil tersenyum ramah

"Ah, annyeong, Suster Shin" jawab Eunhyuk lalu membungkukkan badannya sebagai salam

Lalu Suster Shin mengangguk, dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin, "Semuanya sudah ku urus, Sungjin-ssi bisa dioperasi 1 jam lagi"

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak ketika mendengar perkataan Suster Shin, Eunhyuk sebentar lagi akan mengetahuinya.

"Huh? Operasi?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh kebingungan

"Iya, Sungjin-ssi akan segera dioperasi 1 jam lagi, Eunhyuk-ssi" jawab Suster Shin, dan tak lupa mengeluarkan senyum senangnya itu

"Ta-tapi.." Eunhyuk bergumam tak percaya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin penuh tanya

"Oh ya Sungmin-ssi, ini bonnya, sebagai tanda bukti kau sudah membayar biaya operasi Sungjin-ssi. Setelah ini, kau bisa langsung menuju bagian administrasi untuk segera memberikan uangnya" Suster Shin berujar, lalu memberikan bon sebagai tanda bukti pembayaran itu pada Sungmin

Sungmin memejamkan matanya sejenak, Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan khawatir, lalu menerima bon yang diberikan Suster Shin padanya. Matanya berusaha menatap ke arah lain, asal tidak pada Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu. Ia tau, Eunhyuk tengah menatap penuh curiga padanya.

"Apa? Membayar? Kau membayar semua biaya operasi Sungjin?"

Sungmin diam mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Eunhyuk padanya

"Hyung, kau membayar biaya operasi Sungjin? Kau mendapat uang dari mana, hyung?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh kebingungan sekaligus curiga

Sungmin menyerah, Ia harus segera memberitahu segalanya pada Eunhyuk. Lalu Sungmin memandang Suster Shin yang memandang dirinya dan Eunhyuk dengan pandangan tak mengerti

"Suster Shin, kau boleh pergi" ujar Sungmin dengan senyum ramahnya itu

"A-ah, baiklah, saya pergi dulu, Sungmin-ssi, Eunhyuk-ssi" setelah itu Suster Shin membungkuk, dan pergi meninggalkan kamar Sungjin

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Eunhyuk yang memandangnya penuh tanya dan curiga, "Begini, Eunhyuk-ah.."

"Jelaskan, hyung" perintah Eunhyuk penuh tuntut

"Aku bekerja, seperti yang kau sarankan" mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Eunhyuk menaikkan alis kanannya, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jawaban Sungmin

"Maksud mu apa, hyung? Bekerja seperti yang ku sarankan?" tanya Eunhyuk

Sungmin berdecak malas, "Menurut mu apa yang kau sarankan pada ku kemarin pagi, Eunhyuk-ah?"

Eunhyuk hening sejenak, Ia berpikir-pikir apa yang Ia sarankan pada hyungnya ini kemarin pagi. Sementara Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah, apa IQ Eunhyuk serendah itu?

"HYUNG!" teriakan itu sangat kencang, dan terkesan sangat berlebihan

"Ja-jangan bilang—" Eunhyuk mengatakan itu sambil membelalakkan matanya tak percaya

"Kau bekerja di club...?" bibirnya bergetar ketika menanyakan itu pada Sungmin

"Memang apa lagi yang kau sarankan pada ku, huh?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada malas

"Aish, kau bilang kau tidak mau bekerja di club, tapi kau bekerja juga di sana" cibir Eunhyuk

"Eh tapi hyung, bagaimana yeoja yang kau tiduri? Apa dia... sexy?"

Seketika itu juga wajah Sungmin memucat, _yeoja saja bukan_. Sebenarnya, inilah hal yang paling memalukan untuk Ia ceritakan pada Eunhyuk. Bagaimana reaksinya jika semalam Ia ditiduri seorang namja?

"Tidak" 5 huruf itu adalah jawaban dari semua kata yang ditanya Eunhyuk tadi.

"La-lalu?"

"Aku tidak tidur dengan yeoja"

"Oh, jadi kau tidak tidur dengan yeoja— A-apa?!"

Seketika itu juga wajah Eunhyuk berubah pucat, Ia menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, lalu memandang Sungmin dengan horror .

"Ja-jangan bilang... Kau... tidur dengan namja?" Lagi, bibir Eunhyuk bergetar ketika menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu

"Ya" jawab Sungmin datar tanpa ekspresi

"H-hyung..."

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu terus mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada meja, dan tak lupa Ia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menopang pipinya itu, nampaknya Ia sedang berpikir.

TOK TOK

"Masuk" perintah namja tampan itu, lalu Ia segera membenarkan posisi duduknya

KREK

Pintu itu terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang namja yang tak kalah tampannya dengan namja berwajah stoic itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

Setelah mengetahui siapa orang yang barusan memanggilnya itu, Kyuhyun langsung menghela napas, dan mengembalikkan posisinya seperti semula. Menjadikan tangan sebagai penopang pipinya itu, tanpa memandang namja tampan di depannya itu.

"Apa?" jawab Kyuhyun datar

"Kau datang jam berapa?"

"Jam 8"

"Wow, biasanya kau datang jam 7, cukup telat juga kau"

"Lalu? Apa masalah mu, Lee Donghae?" pertanyaan itu keluar dengan ketusnya dari bibir tebal milik Kyuhyun

"Berapa ronde semalam?" tanya Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah. Tumben-tumben sekali sekretaris, sekaligus sahabatnya ini penasaran untuk masalahnya di ranjang. Dan apa katanya tadi? Berapa ronde?

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Kyuhyun dengan malas tapi ketus

"Ehem, lalu... kau membayarnya 500 juta?" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya ketika menanyakan itu, inilah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ingin Ia tanyakan

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, Ia memandangi Donghae dengan tajam, "Kenapa tidak langsung bertanya pada intinya, Lee Donghae? Basa basi mu itu tidak lucu"

"Aku tidak membayarnya 500 juta. Kau puas?" Kyuhyun bertanya masih dengan tampang sinisnya itu, Donghae yang melihat itu sudah terbiasa, masih syukur Kyuhyun hanya sinis.

Setelah itu, Donghae mengangguk puas, "Baiklah, saya permisi dulu. Sajangnim"

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup, Donghae sudah pergi dari ruangan Kyuhyun, dan hanya menyisakan dirinya seorang diri disana. Sekarang sudah pukul 10 pagi, dan dari 2 jam yang lalu, sejak Ia memasuki ruang kerjanya ini, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mengerjakan apapun. Ia hanya bermalas-malasan dan terlhat berpikir. Entah kenapa, Ia benar-benar malas hari ini, lagipula, hanya ada 6 dokumen yang harus Ia tanda tangani hari ini.

Pikiran Kyuhyun terus saja tertuju pada sosok yang menjadi teman semalamnya itu. Entah siapa namanya, entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, entah apa yang telah dilakukan oleh sosok itu dengan uang yang diberikannya, entah dimana dia sekarang, pikiran Kyuhyun hanya tertuju pada sosok itu saja.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju pada pigura yang berada di ujung meja kerjanya itu. Ia mengambil pigura itu, dan memandanginya dengan intens.

Hanya sebuah bukit, bukit yang ditumbuhi oleh rerumputan hijau, bukit yang kosong. Kyuhyun memandangi bukit hijau itu dengan tatapan sendu, pandangan dan ekspresi wajahnya berubah total kala Ia memandangi bukit itu semakin dalam.

BRAK

Bunyi yang cukup keras ketika Kyuhyun membalik pigura itu, hingga kaca pigura itu mengenai meja. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak bodoh hingga membiarkan pigura itu pecah. Perlahan, Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan geram, dan menghela napas panjang.

_Aku merindukan mu..._

.

.

.

Ini sudah 9 jam semenjak operasi Sungjin dilakukan. Sungjin dioperasi pukul 1 siang, dan sekarang sudah pukul 10 malam. Kedua namja yang sedari tadi berdoa untuk Sungjin itu hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya penuh khawatir dan harap, dan jangan lupakan suara helaan napas dari keduanya.

Lampu merah di depan pintu ruangan itu mati. Dan kedua namja yang manis dan tampan itu lagsung berdiri, dan menghampiri pintu operasi dengan penuh harap.

KREK

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria tinggi berpakaian layaknya seseorang yang juga terlibat dalam operasi keluar, Ia sedikit tersentak kaget begitu melihat Sungmin dan Eunhyuk sudah berada di depannya, dengan tatapan penuh ketajaman dan harapan.

"Do-dokter, ba-bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk penuh harap

Dokter itu memandangi Sungmin dan Eunhyuk secara bergantian, "Yang mana keluarga pasien?"

"Kami berdua keluarga pasien" akhirnya Sungmin angkat bicara, begitu mendengar perkataan Sungmin, sebuah perasaan haru menyeruak dalam hati Eunhyuk, namja tampan itu tersenyum.

Dokter itu menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan, "Maaf sekali, tapi... operasi Sungjin-ssi... gagal"

DEG

Kedua namja itu membelalakkan mata mereka dengan kaget. Rahang keduanya mengeras, pandangan penuh harap yang terpancar itu perlahan melebur, tergantikan oleh pandangan sedih dan putus asa.

"A-apa?" bibir Eunhyuk bergetar hebat

"Sungjin-ssi mengalami pendarahan cukup hebat, sebenarnya 2 jam yang lalu kondisinya sudah baik, tapi entah kenapa, tiba-tiba terjadi pendarahan, dan sekarang kondisinya kritis"

TES

Air mata Sungmin terjatuh, dia hanya diam mendengar semua penuturan dokter yang benar-benar menusuk hatinya itu. Lain dengan Sungmin, Eunhyuk sepertinya sangat menunjukkan ekspresi sedihnya.

Dokter itu menghampiri Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, lalu menepuk punggung keduanya, seakan memberi ketenangan untuk mereka.

"Maaf sekali, tapi kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk Sungjin-ssi" ujar dokter itu

"Terimakasih dokter, kau sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk adik ku" Sungmin mengatakan itu, sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk sebagai tanda terimakasih

Eunhyuk yang melihat Sungmin tersenyum penuh paksa dan membungkukkan tubuhnya itu merasa miris, air matanya tak dapat terbendung lagi.

"Tuhan pasti punya rencana indah untuk Sungjin-ssi" dokter itu kembali menepuk-nepuk punggung Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, lalu setelah itu, Ia meninggalkan keduanya.

"H-hyung..." Eunhyuk bergumam kecil

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil itu segera menghapus jejak air matanya, dan tersenyum pada Eunhyuk, "Ne?"

"Gwenchana?" hati Eunhyuk rasanya miris ketika melihat senyum sahabat sekaligus hyungnya itu

"Gwenchana" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk lalu tersenyum

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk lalu berlari ke arah Sungmin, memeluk sahabatnya itu dengan sagat erat, mengeluarkan seluruh air mata hebatnya itu.

Sungmin juga merasa miris ketika melihat Eunhyuk menangis seperti ini. Ia menggigit bibirnya kencang, sejujurnya hatinya juga menangis memikirkan Sungjin yang ternyata harus kembali koma itu. Pikirannya sudah kemana-mana sekarang. Tapi, hanya satu yang ada di pikiran Sungmin, bagaimana kelak Ia akan membayar biaya operasi Sungjin lagi? Dia bahkan belum melunasi uang kamar rumah sakit.

"Aku tau, Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang lebih indah untuk Sungjin"

.

.

.

Namja berwajah imut itu terus menyeret kakinya berjalan menyusuri trotoar, pandangannya tetap sendu lurus ke depan. Kakinya sebenarnya sudah sangat lemas, lututnya seperti tak kuat untuk berdiri lagi. Belum lagi suhu dingin yang membuat dirinya merasa kedinginan itu.

Ini pukul setengah 6 pagi, dan suhu Kota Seoul pagi ini cukup dingin. Tapi namja bernama Lee Sungmin itu sepertinya ingin mencari penyakit dengan berjalan-jalan seperti itu.

Langkah Sungmin terhenti, dia memandang ke arah kanan, disana ada sebuah tempat yang sangat Sungmin kenali. Baru saja Ia pergi ke tempat itu dua hari yang lalu, perlahan Sungmin tersenyum kecut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu, Sungai Cheonggyecheon.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, seorang Cho Kyuhyun akan selalu berangkat pagi-pagi ke kantornya. Sebut dia gila atau bagaimana, berangkat pukul setengah 6 pagi. Padahal jarak dari apartement menuju kantornya tidak sampai 1 jam, sementara jam kerja dimulai pukul setengah 9. Tapi memang begitulah seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dia menyukai suasana pagi, dia menyukai udara pagi yang masih segar di penciumannya.

Dan satu lagi, Kyuhyun tidak suka kemacetan. Jika Ia berangkat pukul 7 dan lebih dari pukul 7, maka kemacetan akan menimpanya. Dan satu hal yang perlu kalian ketahui, Kyuhyun benci menunggu.

Kyuhyun menyetir mobilnya sendiri pagi ini, tak ada supir, dan tak ada sekretarisnya itu, Lee Donghae. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun lebih suka menyetir sendiri, sejujurnya Ia bosan melihat wajah sahabatnya itu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun beralih pada sebuah tempat, tempat yang baru saja Ia kunjungi 2 hari yang lalu, tempat yang mempertemukannya dengan teman semalam gilanya itu, tempat dimana Ia melepaskan lelahnya untuk sejenak, Sungai Cheonggyecheon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, dan melirik jam tangannya. Setelah itu Ia menghentikan mobil hitamnya itu, dan turun dari sana, melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat itu, Sungai Cheonggyecheon.

.

.

.

Kembali lagi ke sini, kembali lagi ke tempat ini, kembali lagi ke tempat duduk ini. Ya, Sungmin telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang Ia duduki 2 hari lalu.

Di Sungai inilah Ia pertama kali bertemu dengan teman semalamnya itu, seseorang yang sudah sangat membantunya, meskipun Sungmin memberikan sesuatu yang sangat berharga pada orang itu. Memikirkan itu, Sungmin tersenyum kecut.

TES

Itu bukan air mata, tetapi air hujan. Hujan rintik tengah membasahi Kota Seoul sekarang. Sungmin merutuk dalam hati, _kenapa kejadian ini sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu, Tuhan?_

Sungmin bangkit berdiri, Ia kembali mengadahkan kepalanya sama seperti 2 hari yang lalu.

TES

Perlahan, air mata itu terjatuh, seiring hujan rintik dari langit juga terjatuh. Sungmin menangis lagi, menangis dalam diam tanpa isakkan. Dan perlahan, Ia mengadahkan tangannya untuk merasakan tetesan air hujan itu mengenai telapak tangannya.

"Maaf..." gumam Sungmin setengah terisak

"Eomma... Appa... Maaf..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan isakkan, Ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya di atas sana melihatnya secengeng itu

"Maafkan aku..." Sungmin gagal, tangisnya semakin jadi, isakkan yang Ia tahan kuat-kuat itu akhirnya keluar juga.

"Menangis lagi, huh?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya, ada sebuah suara yang tak jauh darinya sekarang, Sungmin seperti mengenali suara itu. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanan, dan tak jauh darinya, ada seorang namja yang cukup Ia kenal tengah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"K-kau..." gumam Sungmin tak percaya

Namja yang tak berjarak jauh darinya itu masih memandang Sungmin dengan tajam, "Masih ingat aku?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha mengingat-ingat namja berwajah stoic itu, "K-Kyuhyun?"

Ya, dia Cho Kyuhyun. Namja berwajah stoic itu tersenyum tipis pada sosok manis di depannya, "Benar"

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, lalu Ia memandangi Sungmin dengan intens, sekaligus bingung. Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan sebuah tissue dari saku jasnya, dan memberikannya pada Sungmin

"Butuh ini?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. Ia menerima tissue yang diberikan Kyuhyun, dan menghapus air matanya yang membasahi pipi bulat nan manisnya itu.

"Kau ini ternyata cukup cengeng juga, ya" cibir Kyuhyu tiba-tiba, dan langsung mendapat pandangan tanda tanya dari Sungmin

"A-Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengabaikan pertanyaan penuh tanya dari Sungmin, Ia lebih memilih mendudukkan dirinya, dan menepuk sebuah tempat kosong di sebelahnya, seakan memerintahkan Sungmin untuk duduk

"Duduklah"

Setelah itu Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Kyuhyun, Ia memberikan jarak sedikit di antara mereka. Dan keheningan pun menghiasi mereka.

"Kau, sedang apa di sini?" Kyuhyun mengangkat suaranya

"Tidak sedang apa-apa. Kau sendiri?" Sungmin menjawab datar, dan pandangannya masih setia lurus ke depan

"Hanya sekedar berkunjung" jawab Kyuhyun tak kalah datar

Hening lagi di antara mereka. Yang terdengar adalah suara tarikan napas keduanya. Kyuhyun yang merasa jengah hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, dan memulai suatu pembicaraan lagi

"Aku tak menyangka bertemu dengan mu lagi" Kyuhyun mengatakan itu sesekali melirik Sungmin yang berada di sampingnya

"Ya. Aku juga tak menyangka bertemu dengan mu lagi" jawab Sungmin datar tanpa ekspresi

Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu mulai menarik suaranya, menanyakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin dia tanyakan dari pertama melihat Sungmin tadi, "Jadi.. Bagaimana keputusan mu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, "Keputusan apa?"

"Bukankah, kau masih membutuhlan 350 juta mu lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah santai

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, Ia menggigit bibirnya. Benar, Kyuhyun memberinya penawaran kemarin, "Jika aku mau, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, nampaknya namja imut itu mulai tertarik.

"Kalau bahasa kasarnya, ya... menjadi budak seks" Kyuhyun berujar dengan santai, Ia membalas tatapan Sungmin yang menatapnya tak percaya

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang berubah pucat, "Aku bercanda. Bukan budak seks juga, kau hanya perlu menemani dan melayani ku saja"

Sungmin perlahan memandang Kyuhyun, tatapan yang tersirat keraguan dan kekhawatiran, "Benarkah?"

"Ya. Lagipula, aku juga bukan pecandu seks"

Pandangan Sungmin kembali lurus ke depan, Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Haruskah, Ia menerima penawaran Kyuhyun? Sungmin berpikir sejenak, jika Ia menerima penawaran ini, maka Ia bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi dan rumah sakit Sungjin, bukan?

Sungmin menghela napasnya. Ya, dia harus segera memutuskan

Sungmin menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, "Baiklah, aku mau"

Kyuhyun yang mendengar itu, sontak memandangi Sungmin tak percaya. Perlahan, sebuah senyum sinis mengembang di bibirnya, "Baiklah, mulai sekarang kau harus menemani dan melayani ku"

Sungmin menelan salivanya kuat-kuat. Di dalam hatinya Ia terus menggumamkan maaf, maaf untuk Tuhan, maaf untuk kedua orang tuanya, maaf untuk Sungjin, maaf untuk Eunhyuk, dan maaf untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sejenak, "Tapi... Aku belum tahu nama mu"

Sungmin balas memandang Kyuhyun dengan kikuk. Apa katanya tadi? Dia belum tahu namanya? Lucu sekali. Sungmin terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Lee Sungmin, nama ku Lee Sungmin"

"Lee Sungmin..." Kyuhyun bergumam, lalu menatap Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya, dan dibalas oleh pandangan teduh Sungmin

Mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan tawa dan senyum mereka masing-masing. Mereka tersenyum, mereka tertawa, memulai sebuah awal, awal yang baru, awal dari kisah mereka.

Lantas, bagaimana akhir kisah mereka?

.

TBC / DELETE?

.

.

.

Chap 3 selesai!

Hoho, bagaimana? Saya ga update lama, kan? Bahkan setelah 4 hari yang lalu saya update, sekarang saya sudah update. Hehe, ini semua berkat review para readers, yang membuat saya langsung bersemangat ngetik.

Gimana? Ini masih kurang panjang? Ini sudah 3500+ words loh haha.

Banyak yang ngira KyuMin pernah ketemu sebelumnya, ya? Haha, tebakan para readers ga bisa saya benarkan dulu. Kita liat aja nanti chapter kedepannya. Oh ya, saya minta maaf kalau KyuMinnya di chap ini sedikit. Kan semuanya udah kebayar sama chap 2 lalu, udah saya bikin mereka NCan malah wk.

Ada yang bilang NC yang saya buat hot. Hoho, makasih banget. Soalnya itu NC pertama saya. Wkwk.

Last, saya mohon reviewnya ya.. saya benar-benar semangat ngetik kalau review yang datang berlimpah/?

Big Thanks To :

Gyumiiin, poppo, kyukyu137, dirakyu, Chucholine, dora, kyuh, kyumin, gyw, winecoup137, nadin, ckhislsm137, asdfghjkyu, novanoba, Cho Na Na, sissy, Maximumelf, ReikiAkishima28, kyumin pu, Princess Kyumin215, lee sunri hyun, bebek, Zahra Amelia, UnyKMHH, jeongmal, winecouple, sitapumpkinelf, Zen Liu, LEETEUKSEMOX, Kyuuu, ShinJiWoo920202, minkyu, Fiction Girl Trapped, olive1315, Mirna Yuanita, Miyuchan, , niken violyna, mingiemingie, gyuming, manize83, Yana Broadcast1, TifyTiffanyLee, .7, Phia89, dessykyumin, epildedo, fariny, Adekyumin joyer, MYP, sary nayolla, thiafumings, KyoKMS26, cloudsKMS, Ristinok137, GaemGyu137, BabyMing, Reva KyuMinElf II, dan para Guest.


	4. Chapter 4

First Sight for KyuMin

Chapter 4

.

Summary : Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka?

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : KyuMin and others

.

Warning : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Typo (s), OOC, NC.

.

.

**Recommended Song for this chapter :**

**Kyuhyun - Just Once**

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka, kedua namja yang masih asik pada pikiran mereka masing-masing. Namja yang sedang menyetir mobilnya itu tetap diam, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan, wajahnya terlihat sangat datar.

Sementara namja imut di sampingnya itu juga sama, bedanya, namja imut itu sesekali melirik ke arah namja yang sedang menyetir itu, sambil sesekali menghela napasnya. Kalian pasti tahu kan siapa namja imut itu? Ya, tentu saja Lee Sungmin. Sedari tadi Ia hanya menghela napas, melirik Kyuhyun sesekali, dan bahkan menggembungkan kedua pipinya itu. Ia benci suasana hening.

Sementara Kyuhyun masih terus fokus pada jalanan. Pandangannya lurus kedepan, tanpa melirik Sungmin sekali pun. Ia terlihat sangat fokus, atau mungkin... pura-pura fokus? Entahlah, tapi kelihatannya begitu.

Pasti aneh bukan, kenapa Sungmin bisa berada di mobil Kyuhyun? Selepas kesepakatan di Sungai Cheonggyecheon, Kyuhyun segera mengajak namja imut itu masuk ke mobilnya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Lagipula, sebelum mereka berangkat, Kyuhyun sudah menelpon sekretarisnya itu, Lee Donghae.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" sepertinya Kyuhyun peka dengan keadaan, maka dari itu Ia mengangkat suaranya

"Tidak." jawab Sungmin singkat, dan tanpa memandang Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah itu, keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Mereka terlihat sangat kaku, bukan?

Akhirnya mobil hitam Kyuhyun berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang cukup tinggi. Sungmin menebak, pasti mereka telah sampai di rumah Kyuhyun. Lihat saja, penjaga pagar itu tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung membukakan pagar untuk mobil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin melongo, mereka telah memasuki halaman sebuah rumah yang sangat-sangat besar, mungkin bisa dibilang sebuah mansion karna sangkin besarnya. Sangat besar, tinggi, dan halamannya pun juga indah. Lalu setelah itu, Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya begitu saja di halaman rumah besar itu.

"Ayo turun." perintah Kyuhyun, lalu namja berwajah stoic itu langsung turun dari mobil hitamnya. Sungmin yag melihat Kyuhyun keluar, juga segera keluar dari mobil itu, dan berjalan mengekor mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun memasuk rumah besar itu.

Tidak terdengar suara apapun, hening lagi, yang terdengar hanya suara langkah sepatu Kyuhyun. Sungmin sedikit merasa bingung, apa di rumah sebesar ini tidak ada penghuninya? Kenapa sangat sepi sekali?

Kyuhyun mulai berjalan menaiki tangga, dan disusul oleh Sungmin. Namun, ketika mereka baru menaiki 4 tangga, sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan tak jauh dari mereka, terlihat wanita paruh baya yang baru saja memanggil Kyuhyun. Ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan intens. Tapi, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, dan melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, tanpa membalas sapaan wanita paruh baya itu.

Sungmin yang merasa kikuk, hanya dapat membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

BRAK

Kyuhyun membuka salah satu pintu kamar dengan sedikit kencang, lalu namja berwajah stoic itu berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar, dan tak lupa diikuti Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangi sekeliling ruangan itu, terlihat seperti sebuah kamar. Dan Sungmin menebak, ini pasti kamar Kyuhyun. Warna biru mendominasi kamar mewah nan elegan ini, membuat Sungmin menarik sudut bibirnya, Ia menyukai kamar bernuansa biru itu.

"Ayo." suara bass Kyuhyun terdengar, dan Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya pada namja stoic itu, ditangannya terdapat sebuah kardus dengan berisikan beragam barang, entah apa itu.

Ketika mereka menuruni tangga, dari jauh dapat Sungmin lihat wanita paruh baya tadi tengah tersenyum, Sungmin tahu wanita itu tersenyum pada Kyuhyun, tapi Ia sama sekali tidak membalas senyuman wanita itu, masih terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ketika mereka hendak melewati wanita itu, suaranya terdengar

"Kyuhyun-ah..." ucap wanita paruh baya itu lirih

Langkah Kyuhyun tak berhenti, tapi langkah Sungminlah yang terhenti, Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap wanita paruh baya itu. Dengan terpaksa, Kyuhyun ikut membalikkan tubuhnya, dan otomatis, wanita paruh baya itu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kau... tidak merindukan eomma?" pandangan wanita paruh baya itu, atau sebut dia eomma Kyuhyun terlihat sendu

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap eommanya itu dengan datar, "Haruskah?,"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya tak percaya. Apa kata Kyuhyun tadi? Haruskah? Kyuhyun bertanya haruskah Ia merindukan eommanya sendiri? Yang benar saja.

"Sudah, kan? Baiklah, ayo." kembali dengan wajah datar Kyuhyun mengatakan itu

"Kyuhyun-ah... eomma merindukan mu," ketika Kyuhyun hendak melangkah lagi, suara lirih itu kembali terdengar, dan sontak membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhenti, dan kembali memandang Nyonya Cho dengan datar.

"Benarkah? Tumben sekali, ku pikir kau lebih merindukan harta daripada diriku." Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun-ah... maaf."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, Ia mendecih, "Maaf? Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kesalahan eomma, Kyuhyun-ah... mianhae"

"Jika maaf bisa mengembalikan nyawa seseorang, aku mungkin akan memaafkan mu." Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa ekspresi, nada bicaranya terdengar sangat dingin

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. Apa ini? Mengembalikan nyawa seseorang? Benar-benar membingungkan.

Air mata Nyonya Cho tak dapat dibendung lagi, Ia terus menggigit bibirnya kencang menahan isakkan, "Kyuhyun-ah, andai aku bisa, aku ingin menggantikannya."

"Menggantikannya? Kau bisa apa? Yang kau bisa hanyalah mencari uang, uang, uang, uang dan uang, aku heran kenapa kau sudi menjadi budaknya," ujar Kyuhyun penuh penekanan

PLAK

Satu tamparan melayang di pipi Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya tak percaya, sementara air mata Nyonya Cho semakin mengalir dengan deras, Ia bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan, telapak tangan kanannya bergetar hebat.

Sementara Kyuhyun? Mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika tamparan itu melayang di pipinya, bibirnya bergetar hebat, lalu setelah itu menatap Nyonya Cho dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak akan pernah mau memaafkan wanita tak berperasaan seperti mu," datar, tajam, tapi penuh emosi.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun setelah itu menggunakan tangan kirinya menarik Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya, dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memegang kardus yang tadi Ia bawa.

Sementara Nyonya Cho tetap berdiri pada tempatnya, Ia mengeluarkan semua isakkannya, dan menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang sudah menjauh dengan tatapan lemah.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

.

.

.

"Akh!," Sungmin sedikit meringis sakit ketika Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangannya begitu saja.

Kyuhyun sudah masuk ke mobil sekarang, lalu Sungmin mengikutinya, duduk di samping Kyuhyun lagi, sambil sesekali melirik raut wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh emosi.

"Pakai sabuk pengaman mu." suruh Kyuhyun datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin

Ketika Sungmin baru selesai memakai sabuk pengamannya, mobil Kyuhyun sudah berputar balik, dan melaju dengan sangat kencang. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, rahang Kyuhyun mengeras, terlihat benar-benar emosi.

Kyuhyun terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang, Sungmin yang melihat pintu pagar tertutup yang berada tak jauh lagi di depan mereka hanya bisa menutup matanya, berharap penjaga pintu pagar itu segera membuka pintunya, atau tidak, mungkin Kyuhyun bisa saja menabraknya.

Ketika mobil Kyuhyun sudah mulai mendekat pada pintu pagar, para penjaga pintu langsung berhamburan dan cepat-cepat membukakan pintu, dan mobil Kyuhyun yang melaju kencang itu tetap berjalan lurus.

"Hah..." Sungmin menghela napas lega

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, sementara mobil Kyuhyun tetap melaju kencang, untung saja mereka masih di sekitar daerah rumah Kyuhyun, jadi suasana masih sepi dan tidak banyak mobil.

"Kau.. tidak apa-apa?" takut-takut Sungmin bertanya, tapi tak ada respon dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau... tidak apa-apa?" lagi, Sungmin bertanya, dan itu membuat rahang Kyuhyun yang tadinya mengeras mulai mengendur

CIIITTT

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya, dan itu sontak membuat Sungmin meringis kaget. Napasnya terengah-engah menandakan kekagetannya itu, lalu setelah itu Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan geram.

"Menurutmu, aku baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan tatapan lurusnya.

"Kelihatannya... tidak."

GREP

Secara tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, lalu merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dalam pelukan eratnya. Kyuhyun sedikit membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya.

Sungmin benar-benar merasa kaget, Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan masih tertegun dengan Kyuhyun yang memeluknya begitu saja. Tak dapat Sungmin ungkiri, tubuh Kyuhyun terasa sangat tegang sekaligus hangat di tubuhnya, ya, hangat. Dan mulai berani, Sungmin membalas pelukan itu dan mengelus punggung Kyuhyun pelan.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

.

.

.

_Please love me, just once_

_Can I crazily call out your name, just once?_

_Because of my heart,_

_I want to go closer to your side._

.

.

.

Mereka sudah tiba di apartement Kyuhyun, dan namja bermata obsidian itu menyalakan seluruh lampu penjuru apartementnya, dan segera memasuki sebuah kamar, dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di ruang tamu dengan perasaan bingung.

KREK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan menampilkan Kyuhyun dengan kaus birunya, dan juga celana pendek hitam sedikit di bawah lutut. "Sungmin." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Kau bisa tidur di kamar yang itu," Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari kamar yang dimasukinya tadi.

"Ah, baiklah." Jawab Sungmin, lalu ketika namja imut itu hendak membuka pintu kamar, suara Kyuhyun kembali terdengar di pendengarannya.

"Ambil saja baju ku, sudah aku siapkan di tempat tidur ku, kau ambil saja sendiri."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, namun ketika Ia ingin membuka pintu, suara Kyuhyun terdengar kembali.

"Kau bisa memasak?"

"Lumayan. Memang kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Tidak, bisakah kau buat makan malam untuk kita?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya, Ia berpikir sebentar, membuat makan malam? Itu hal biasa yang Ia lakukan ketika bersama dengan Sungjin, adiknya. Tapi, kali ini Ia harus memasak untuk Kyuhyun? Seseorang yang telah membantunya itu? Jujur saja Sungmin merasa sedikit risih ketika Kyuhyun menggunakan kata 'kita'.

"Ya, tentu saja aku bisa." Sungmin menjawab sambil menarik kedua ujung bibirnya.

Dan setelah itu Sungmin masuk ke kamar yang sudah ditunjuk oleh Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun pergi ke ruang tamu, duduk di sofa putih empuk yang berada di sana, menyalakan tv dan menonton acara yang terpampang di sana.

"Kyuhyun," Suara Sungmin terdengar

Kyuhyun reflek mendongakkan kepalanya, dan kini Sungmin sudah berada di sebelah sofanya, mereka berpandangan sejenak. Karna sedikit risih, Sungmin memutuskan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

Namja obsidian itu mengulas senyum simpul melihat penampilan Sungmin, tak salah sepertinya Ia memilihkan pakaian yang akan dipakai Sungmin malam ini. Sebuah kaos putih tipis, dan sebuah celana pendek hitam, sedikit di atas lutut benar-benar terlihat bergairah di mata Kyuhyun.

"Ehem, ya?" Kyuhyun berdehem dari pikiran-pikirannya yang... mungkin terbilang kotor itu.

"Aku memasak ya? Dimana bahan-bahannya?" Tawar sekaligus tanya Sungmin.

"Oh... kau bisa ambil apapun yang ada di kulkas," Kyuhyun menjawab dan direspon oleh anggukkan paham dari Sungmin.

GREP

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Sungmin dengan memegang kedua bahu namja imut itu. Dan Sungmin pun berhenti dari langkahnya, Kyuhyun seperti hendak menguncinya saat ini. Seketika tubuh Sungmin menegang, Ia merasakan sebuah nafas hangat yang baru saja menyentuh daun telinganya itu. Ada sensasi aneh yang Ia rasakan.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun yang menghembuskan nafas hangatnya itu tepat di daun telinga Sungmin. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuhyun, dan namja obsidian itu memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Hm, berpelukan dari belakang mungkin?

Kyuhyun membalikkan posisi Sungmin, sehingga namja imut itu berhadapan dengannya. Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, dan mau tidak mau namja bermata foxy itu harus menatapnya. Jika Sungmin sibuk mengedarkan tatapannya ke segala penjuru asal tidak ke mata Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun masih asik memandangi bibir _shape _m milik Sungmin. Terbesit rasa menyesal dan kesal ketika Ia memandangi bibir _shape _m mungil milik Sungmin.

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin secepat kilat, dan itu membuat Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Bisa memasaknya ditunda?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

"Hah?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa suasana diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun jadi begini? Sungmin yang sedari tadi melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mulai berani untuk memandang pria bermata obsidian yang berada di hadapannya kini. Tajam, tajam sekali, apa maksud dari pandangan dan perkataan Kyuhyun tadi? Jangan bilang bahwa mereka akan—

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dalam rengkuhannya. Ia melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada pinggang Sungmin dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk kembali menarik dagu namja bermata foxy itu.

—melakukannya lagi.

"A-aku," Sungmin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ini?!

Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sungmin, sambil menghembuskan napasnya kembali. "Tunda dulu memasaknya..."

Sungmin menelan ludahnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan horror, tentu saja dia tahu maksud dari perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Benar, Kyuhyun sudah membelinya, dan dia berhak melakukan hal seperti ini padanya, bukan?

"Ng-nghh..." Sungmin menggeliat geli ketika Kyuhyun menjilati leher putih miliknya itu dengan pelan.

Kyuhyun terus menjilati leher putih nan mulus milik Sungmin. Sudah dipastikan leher Sungmin sudah basah oleh saliva milik Kyuhyun. Dan perlahan, jilatan itu berubah menjadi hisapan dan kecupan.

"Aaa-ah!" Sungmin mendesah. Kyuhyun baru saja melakukan hisapan lain pada lehernya. Ada sensasi aneh yang Sungmin rasakan ketika Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah _kiss mark_ pada leher putihnya itu.

Sudah puas dengan hasil karya yang Ia buat, Kyuhyun beralih dari leher Sungmin yang sudah sangat basah karna dipenuhi oleh saliva dirinya itu ke bibir Sungmin. Pertama, Ia kembali menarik dagu Sungmin, dan menyatukan pandangan mereka. Kedua, barulah Kyuhyun menempelkan bibir seksinya itu ke bibir _shape_ m milik Sungmin.

"Mmmhh..." Sungmin hanya diam dalam ciuman Kyuhyun yang terasa liar pada bibirnya.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi dan menghisap bibir shape m milik Sungmin yang terasa sangat memabukkan dalam bibirnya. Sangkin memabukkannya, Kyuhyun sampai melupakan sebuah prinsip yang selalu ia tanam sedari dulu.

Karna merasa jengah Sungmin tak kunjung membalas ciuman dan membuka bibirnya, Kyuhyun menggigit bagian bawah bibir Sungmin, dan otomatis namja imut itu membuka mulutnya, dan, _voila!_ Kyuhyun langsung melesakkan lidahnya dengan liar ke dalam penjuru mulut Sungmin.

"Hmmpphh," Sungmin mengerang pelan, Ia tak mampu! Rasanya benar-benar ada sesuatu yang membuat mulutnya seperti ini! Seumur hidupnya, Sungmin tak pernah berciuman, apalagi ciuma seintim ini, apalagi dengan seorang pria.

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin dengan penuh gairah, benar-benar memabukkan baginya! Kyuhyun bersumpah Ia tidak akan menghentikan kegiatan 'memakan' bibir Sungmin, sekalipun ada pihak yang—

KREK

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku—"

DEG

—menggangu mereka.

"Hmph!"

Sungmin melepas paksa ciuman Kyuhyun, dan matanya langsung tertuju ke arah pintu, Sungmin pun hanya bisa melongo dengan siapa yang berada di pintu sana. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas malas, dan memutar bola matanya dengan kesal, dia bersumpah akan memotong gaji mahkluk yang berada di pintu itu!, ya, Lee Donghae.

"Ada apa?"

.

.

.

"Ah, jadi kau membelinya?" tanya Donghae sambil menyesap pahit kopinya.

"Ya, begitulah." Jawab Kyuhyun datar sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berada di dapur.

"Seharga 500 juta?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, lagi-lagi sahabatnya ini menanyakan tentang 'harga'. "Hm..." Kyuhyun bergumam.

"Sebagai pekerja seks, begitu?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, kali ini Ia meletakkan cangkir berisi kopi pahit itu ke meja yang berada di depannya.

"Bahasa mu terlalu kasar," cibir Kyuhyun sedikit—tidak terima.

"Memang kenyataannya begitu, 'kan?"

"Ya. Tapi dia juga manusia, dan aku tidak mungkin menjadikannya pekerja seks semata, aku masih punya hati."

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan antusias, "Wow, ku pikir hati mu telah hilang di telan bumi," Donghae berujar penuh penekanan.

"Sudahlah. Apa tujuan mu sebenarnya datang ke sini?" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil disk yang ku minta, tadi sudah berkali-kali aku telpon ke ponsel mu, tidak aktif terus. Makanya, aku datang ke sini, tapi yang ku dapat malah—"

"Disk mu ada di kamar ku," dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyela ucapan Donghae, Ia benar-benar tidak ingin membicarakan 'acara'nya tadi dengan Sungmin.

Donghae terkekeh pelan, lalu bangkit dari posisinya hendak menuju kamar Kyuhyun. Saat berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun, Donghae menatap punggung Sungmin yang masih sibuk memasak itu, dan Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya di sofa.

Dan setelah itu, Donghae mengganguk dan kedua ujung bibirnya itu entah kenapa tertarik.

.

.

.

"Wah, makanannya sudah jadi!" Donghae berteriak antusias begitu Ia melirik ke arah meja makan, sudah ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk di bangku meja makan, dan ada 3 piring berisikan nasi goreng terletak di meja.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, sementara Sungmin hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung. "Duduklah," suruh Kyuhyun pada Donghae.

Donghae mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah kanan Sungmin, lalu Donghae melempar senyuman ramah pada Sungmin, namun, Sungmin hanya membalas dengan senyuman canggungnya. Sungmin tahu orang ini, Ia ingat dulu orang inilah yang menawarinya untuk 'bekerja' pada Kyuhyun, tapi sampai sekarang Sungmin tak mengenalnya.

"Ah ya, perkenalkan, aku Lee Donghae," Donghae berujar sambil kembali mengeluarkan senyuman ramahnya pada Sungmin.

"A-aku, Lee Sungmin imnida." Jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Woah, kau ini manis sekali ya!" Donghae berkata penuh antusias, terlihat ekspresi gemas di wajahnya.

"Lee Donghae," Kyuhyun berdehem sebentar, dan memanggil nama sahabatnya itu penuh penekanan.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae sambil terkekeh pelan melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang datar penuh dingin itu.

"Habiskan makanan mu dan cepat pergi dari sini," Kyuhyun kembali berkata datar, lalu Ia mulai memakan nasi goreng yang Sungmin buat.

Setelah ucapan Kyuhyun yang penuh penekanan itu keluar dari mulut pedasnya, suasanan pun menjadi sangat hening. Yang terdengar hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang bergesekkan dengan piring. Sungmin yang tidak suka dengan suasana hening, dengan berani mengangkat suaranya.

"Ah, maaf aku hanya bisa masak ini saja, karna bahan makanan di kulkas hanya bisa dimasak menjadi nasi goreng saja," Sungmin menggigit bibirnya ketika mengatakan itu, takut sebuah respon negatif keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun atau Donghae.

"Ini enak."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar respon Kyuhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan sebuah senyuman. Ia senang mengetahui masakannya terasa enak, apalagi untuk—Kyuhyun.

"Iya, ini enak!"

"Sudah menghabiskan makanan mu, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya dengan jengah, "Hei. Aku tahu kenapa kau terus meminta ku pergi, kau pasti ingin melanjutkan acara mu dengan—"

Donghae menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat _death glare_ Kyuhyun yang sangat mengerikan untuknya.

Sungmin terkekeh, perlahan wajahnya memanas ketika mendengar ucapan Donghae barusan. Melanjutkannya? Melanjutkan acara mereka? Maksudnya acara cumbu mencumbu tadi...?

_BLUSH_

Memikirkan itu, Sungmin merasakan pipinya semakin panas saja. Dan, entah kenapa namja bermata foxy itu jadi menggaruk rambutnya yang terasa tidak gatal itu. Apa yang baru saja Ia pikirkan?!

SRET

Kyuhyun bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar, lalu Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya, lalu setelah itu terdengar sebuah debaman cukup kencang dari pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Melihat itu, Donghae terkekeh dan mengulum senyumnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang juga."

"Huh?"

"Sungmin-ah, ah, apa aku boleh memanggil mu seperti itu?" Donghae bertanya dan kembali mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." Sungmin mengganguk

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, berapa umur mu?" tanya Donghae sambil mengibaskan jasnya yang terdapat sedikit kotoran.

"Aku? 26."

Donghae membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "A-apa? Kau... yakin?"

Sungmin mengerjap bingung mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. Umurnya memang 26 tahun, kok. "Ya, te-tentu saja.."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, tersirat kemirisan di dalamnya, "Woah, bahkan kau lebih tua 2 tahun dari ku dan Kyuhyun."

"Benarkah? Jadi... umur kalian 24 tahun, begitu?" Sungmin mengangkat alis kanannya ketika menanyakan itu, Ia sempat kaget juga, terpikir di benaknya umur Kyuhyun itu sudah... 30 tahun. (?)

"Iya, hyung. Hehe" Donghae berujar dan kembali tersenyum, nampaknya senyuman tak dapat hilang ketika memandangi wajah Sungmin yang manis itu.

"Oh ya hyung, hm... dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin dan cuek itu, jangan kau ambil hati ya."

"Huh?"

Donghae menarik napasnya dengan berat, "Kyuhyun itu memang begitu. Mungkin di benak mu, Kyuhyun itu adalah orang yang cuek dan super dingin, tapi... dia orang yang baik kok, hyung, percayalah."

Sungmin mengangguk, dan tersenyum lembut. "Ya, tentu saja aku akan membiasakan diri dengannya, Donghae-ah."

Donghae mengangguk paham, dan tersenyum senang, "Ah baiklah. Sepertinya sudah saatnya aku pergi," Donghae berujar, lalu Ia segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya ya, hyung." Donghae tersenyum.

"Hm hm, ne." Sungmin membalas senyum.

BLAM

Setelah menutup pintu apartement Kyuhyun, Donghae tidak langsung pergi dari sana, Ia masih berada di depan pintu apartement Kyuhyun. Donghae menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu apartement Kyuhyun, lalu kembali mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi mulai Ia memasuki pintu apartement Kyuhyun tadi, hingga ketika Ia keluar dari apartement Kyuhyun.

Donghae menghela napas berat. Namun, ketika mengingat ekspresi dan cara Kyuhyun bicara tadi dengannya, Donghae mengulas senyum lembut. Dan ingatannya tertuju pada Lee Sungmin, namja imut nan manis yang telah dibeli oleh Kyuhyun, mengingatnya, senyum Donghae semakin mengembang, lalu Ia mengangguk-angguk, dengan senyuman yang masih terpampang di bibirnya.

"Aku harap semuanya akan berubah."

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap, sekarang Ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Dan dengan berani, namja imut itu mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi..."

KREK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan cepat, dan menampilkan sosok Kyuhyun yang tegap, dan jangan lupakan ekspresi datarnya kala memandang Sungmin.

"Ada apa?"

"Itu... kau tidak mau menghabiskan makanan mu?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengerjap imut.

SRET

BLAM

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dan membawa namja imut itu ke dalam kamarnya, lalu menyudutkan tubuh Sungmin di pintu, dan otomatis pintu itu tertutup karna hentakkan tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengunci pergerakan tubuh Sungmin yang berada di hadapannya, "Aku hanya ingin memakan mu saja."

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan—

GREP

"Hmph!"

Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, dan dengan cepat menciumi bibir Sungmin dengan liar.

Namja bermata obsidian itu menciumi Sungmin penuh nafsu dan tuntutan, terkesan sangat liar. Ia terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan terus menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati bibir Sungmin yang masih terkatup rapat, berharap Sungmin memberikannya celah.

"Nghh!"

Dan erangan itu membuat sebuah celah kecil, dan Kyuhyun langsung menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sungmin. Dan setelah itu terjadilah ciuman liar yang sangat panas.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun terkesan sangat menuntut malam ini, namja cuek itu terus memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, dan jangan lupakan lidah lunaknya yang terus bermain dalam mulut Sungmin, memancing lidah Sungmin agar membalas ciuman liarnya. Namun sayang, bahkan Sungmin enggan membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, apalagi membalas permainan lidah Kyuhyun?

SRET

Kyuhyun melepaskan dengan paksa kaos putih milik Sungmin, dan langsung memelorotkan celana pendek hitam yang dikenakan oleh Sungmin, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah celana dalam yang nampak belum terlalu berekasi itu.

Kyuhyun melepas ciuman liarnya pada bibir Sungmin, dan ciuman itu menurun ke leher Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun dengan sengajanya mengusap kedua nipple Sungmin yang sudah menegang itu dengan sangat pelan, memancing desahan Sungmin.

"Aa-aah..."

Kyuhyun menghisap leher Sungmin penuh nafsu, Ia membuat sebuah _kiss mark_ yang mmebuat Sungmin kembali merasakan sensasi nikmat yang tak dapat Ia ungkiri.

Bosan dengan leher Sungmin, Kyuhyun beralih pada nipple tegang Sungmin, Ia menjilati nipple kanan Sungmin, dan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap dan memilin nipple kiri Sungmin.

"Ah! Ng-ngh!"

GREP

Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabaran, menggendong tubuh Sungmin ala bridal style menuju ranjang Kyuhyun, dan menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin di sana. Dan Kyuhyun pun menindih namja imut itu, dan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai tumpuan.

Kyuhyun melepaskan celana dalam Sungmin, dan terpampanglah genital Sungmin yang nampak sudah menunjukkan reaksi itu. Dan dengan nakal, Kyuhyun menggengam junior Sungmin dengan satu tangannya.

"Nghh..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya menahan nikmat.

Kyuhyun mengulum senyum melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh junior Sungmin, sudah menegang. Cih, padahal baru Kyuhyun genggam.

SRET

Kyuhyun melepaskan kaosnya dan celana beserta celana dalamnya itu secara bergantian, lalu menindih Sungmin lagi tanpa tumpuan kedua tangannya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga kiri Sungmin, "Aku lapar, Sungmin-ah..." ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghembuskan napasnya pada telinga Sungmin yang menimbulkan sensasi geli.

Kyuhyun memang sudah tidak tahan, Ia sudah memposisikkan genitalnya yang sudah sangat menegang itu di depan _hole_ Sungmin. Kyuhyun menarik napas dan memejamkan mata, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan.

JLEB

"A-Akkkhh!"

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul 10 malam. Sudah 2 ronde mereka habiskan untuk malam ini. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde kedua mereka. Dan, Kyuhyun sepertinya sudah cukup kenyang dengan makan malamnya, maka dari itu Ia memutuskan berhenti pada ronde kedua.

"Kau tau?" Masih dengan napas yang terengah-engah, Kyuhyun mengangkat suara.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berada di sebelahnya, namja imut itu juga masih terengah-engah. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"—Sebelum ini aku tak pernah bercinta dengan seorang namja." Tambah Kyuhyun

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya. Sebuah senyum miris terlihat di bibir Sungmin. "Lalu kau bercinta dengan siapa?"

Kyuhyun menggeser posisi tidurnya menghadap Sungmin, "Menurut mu? Kita bahkan bertemu di club, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin kembali tersenyum miris, tentu saja bercinta dengan banyak yeoja, apalagi?

"Ya tentu saja dengan yeoja, bukan begitu?"

"Kurang tepat, tepatnya dengan banyak yeoja," Kyuhyun menjawab dengan santai, tapi matanya terus menatap intens namja di hadapannya itu.

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, Ia menggigit bibirnya, "Ya, aku-aku tahu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin yang sudah terlihat sangat acak-acakkan itu. "Tidurlah, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tertegun dengan perilaku Kyuhyun barusan, Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, dan semakin tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang—tersenyum lembut padanya, pipinya merah saat itu.

"Kau jug—" Sungmin hendak membalas ucapan Kyuhyun, jika saja suara getaran ponsel Kyuhyun tidak terdengar.

"Sebentar," Kyuhyun berujar, lalu namja obsidian itu bangkit dari tempat tidur, Sungmin yang melihat tubuh telanjang Kyuhyun tengah membelakanginya, hanya bisa menenggelamkan wajah merahnya di balik selimut. Malu!

Sementara Kyuhyun mengulum senyum, Ia tahu reaksi Sungmin di belakang sana, dia memang sengaja. Lalu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja kecil yang berada tak jauh dari ranjangnya itu, dan mengambil ponsel warna hitamnya yang bergetar kuat tadi.

Sebuah _sms_.

Kyuhyun membuka kunci layar ponselnya, dan membuka tombol icon pesan. Ia membaca pesan itu dengan mengeryit bingung. Sebuah nomor tak dikenal mengirimkannya sebuah sms yang membingungkan, sama seperti 2 minggu yang lalu ketika Kyuhyun mendapatkan _sms_ tak dikenal.

Ingin tahu apa isi sms itu?

_Bogosipho, Kyu._

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hoho, akhirnya Chapter 4 selesai!

Saya disini mau minta maaf, arna updatenya yang hm... mungkin cukup lama ya buat para readers. Tapi, ini saya sudah update kan? :)

Cocok ga sih saya bikin kata 'TBC' di atas? Wkwkwk. Hayo hayo hayo, siapa yang ngirim Kyu sms tuh? Pada penasaran ga? Hahahaha. Disini saya bikin point-point yang mungkin terkesan membingungkan hm? Bagi yang penasaran, kita liat aja di chapter ke depannya~

Maaf ya disini NCnya dikit/? Terus, KyuMinnya masih dikit hehe. Dan maaf juga kalo masih kurang panjang -_-

Nah, untuk scene terakhir di Chapter 3. Itu bener-bener kecerobohan saya huhu, terimakasih sekaligus maaf ya buat readers yang udah ngasih tau :) sangat membantu loh, hehe.

Maaf juga gabisa nulisin satu-satu yang ngereview, kuota saya sekarat T.T

NEXT ? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

First Sight for KyuMin

Chapter 5

.

Summary : Hanya berawal dari pandangan pertama, yang berlanjut ke ranjang. Namun, bagaimanakah akhir dari pandangan pertama mereka?

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt

.

Rate : M

.

Cast : KyuMin and others

.

Warning : YAOI, Boys x Boys, Typo (s), NC

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke rumahnya benar-benar menjadikan Sungmin miliknya. Dan sekarang sudah pukul 5 pagi, dengan diam-diam dan mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan Kyuhyun, Sungmin memutuskan mengunjungi rumah sakit sebentar, selama seminggu ini Ia tidak melihat wajah adiknya itu, dan selama seminggu pula Ia tak memberi kabar pada Eunhyuk.

Pintu bernomor 223, kamar Sungjin.

Sungmin masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sungjin, Ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga tidak ada Suster Shin, apalagi—Eunhyuk di dalam kamar Sungjin. Sungmin terus menarik napasnya, semoga saja aksi kaburnya secara 'diam-diam' ini tidak memakan waktu lama, mengingat ini masih pukul—5 pagi.

KREK

Dengan pelan dan berani, Sungmin membuka pintu kamar Sungjin, melongokkan kepalanya dan—

"KYAAA!" Sungmin menjerit histeris dengan apa yang baru saja Ia lihat.

Eunhyuk ada di sana, di sebelah tempat tidur Sungjin, Ia sedang duduk dan menghadapkan posisinya menatap Sungmin yang baru saja melongokkan kepalanya itu dengan tajam dan terlihat seram, bahkan, Sungmin berpikir Eunhyuk adalah sosok hantu, apalagi dengan keadaan kamar yang sedikit redup.

"Eunhyuk-ah?" Sungmin memanggil dan mendekat ke arah Eunhyuk, sementara sang lawan bicara menolehkan kepalanya kembali menatap Sungjin yang masih tertidur dengan damai di ranjang.

"Eunhyuk-ah..." Panggil Sungmin lagi. Tapi sama, tak ada respon dari Eunhyuk, namja itu tetap menatap kosong.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan lembut, dan memegang bahu Eunhyuk, tapi dengan cepat ditepis oleh sang empunya, membuat Sungmin mengeryit bingung.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Eunhyuk dingin, ah, terbesit rasa rindu ketika mendengar suara namja _gummy smile_ itu.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin menepis perasaan rindu dan khawatir akan sikap aneh Eunhyuk, inilah intinya. Apa yang harus Ia jawab? Bahkan tampang wajah Eunhyuk sudah terlihat sangat datar dan dingin, Eunhyuk pasti marah padanya.

"Aku tanya_ hyung_, kau kemana saja?"

"A-aku.. em be-begini Eunhyuk-ah..."

Sungmin menggigit bibirnya dengan sekencang mungkin, haruskah?

"Aku bekerja."

Eunhyuk menatap Sungmin dengan dingin, "Bekerja? Dimana?"

"Di-di rumah." Jawab Sungmin dengan gelagapan, memang dia bekerja di rumah untuk Kyuhyun, kan?

"Kau? Menjadi pembantu, begitu _hyung?"_ Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku melayani seseorang, Eunhyuk-ah."

Eunhyuk mengeryitkan dahinya dengan bingung merespon jawaban Sungmin yang terkesan ambigu dan tak jelas itu, melayani bagaimana maksudnya?

"Pembantu, begitu?" Tanya Eunhyuk masih dengan dahinya yang mengeryit itu.

"Mungkin bahasa kasarnya, pekerja seks."

Eunhyuk melongo.

Apa kata Sungmin tadi? Pekerja seks? Lagi?!

"Di_ club_, begitu?"

"Tidak. Aku dibeli oleh seseorang, Eunhyuk-ah." Jawab Sungmin datar, tapi asal kalian tahu saja, hatinya sangatlah khawatir dan takut.

"_Hyung_..." Hanya itu yang dapat Eunhyuk gumamkan, Ia tak percaya _hyung_nya itu melakukan pekerjaan nista seperti itu_._

Sementara Sungmin hanya dapat tersenyum miris. Ini sudah terlanjur.

"Maaf. Tapi, sepertinya aku tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lagi," ucap Sungmin dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

Ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk berubah total, kaget, sedih, kasihan, sekaligus kesal, "Ta-tapi... aku boleh kan sesekali mampir ke rumah tempat mu bekerja?"

"Tidak, mungkin."

"_Hyung_!" Eunhyuk berteriak kesal

"Apa? Kau kenal Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin dingin

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya, "_Hyung_! Apa-apaan kau ini? Hentikan pekerjaan mu itu _hyung_! Dan, aku tidak mau tau atau pun peduli siapa itu Cho Kyuhyun. Hentikan pekerjaan mu!" Eunhyuk berkata penuh kesal, Sungmin terlihat bukan seperti Sungmin biasanya.

Hati Sungmin mencelos mendengarnya, "Apa? Ini demi Sungjin!" bela Sungmin kesal.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kenapa dari semua pekerjaan di dunia ini, kau harus bekerja menjadi seorang pekerja seks _hyung_?! Kemana Sungmin yang dulu ku kenal? Kemana Sungmin _hyung_ yang gigih setiap hari mencari pekerjaan? Kemana, _hyung_?!" Eunhyuk mengatakan itu dengan sangat emosi, bahkan Ia napasnya terengah-engah mengatakan itu.

"Sudahlah, aku lelah."

Setelah itu Sungmin segera membalikkan tubuhnya menuju pintu, sebelum namja bermata _foxy_ itu membuka kenop pintu, Sungmin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Jika aku punya waktu, aku akan kesini. Tolong jaga Sungjin, Eunhyuk-ah. Dan satu lagi, aku tak bisa berhenti, karna ini demi Sungjin."

BLAM

Pintu kamar itu tertutup, meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang masih melongo dan _shock_ mendengar penuturan Sungmin tadi, Sungmin berbicara dingin? Itu sudah biasa baginya, tapi mendengar Sungmin lebih memilih pekerjaan nista itu daripada memilih berhenti, itu membuat Eunhyuk tak percaya. Bahkan, Sungmin belum sama sekali berbicara kepada adiknya yang masih setia memejamkan mata itu.

Sungmin berubah, dan itu terjadi dalam waktu seminggu.

.

.

.

Pukul setengah enam pagi. Sungmin sudah sampai di apartement Kyuhyun, dengan keadaan Kyuhyun belum terbangun, rasa lega menyeruak dalam hati Sungmin. Untung saja tadi di rumah sakit Ia hanya memakan waktu sebentar, ya... walau harus bertengkar dengan Eunhyuk. Sungmin yakin, Eunhyuk akan mengerti dengan seiring waktu.

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas, memeriksa persediaan bahan makanan yang bisa digunakan untuk dimasak sebagai sarapan untuk Kyuhyun.

KREK

JEDER!

Sungmin terkaget, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya, dengan ekspresi lusuh, dan bibirnya yang beberapa kali menguap. Oh tidak, apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun dari semenjak Sungmin pergi? Jika iya, maka... tamatlah riwayat Sungmin.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Satu helaan napas lega. "Ya, kau baru bangun?" Tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas, "Baru saja."

"Em, Kyuhyun." Panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas panggilan Sungmin dengan gumaman, sambil namja bermata obsidian itu mengambil sebuah gelas yang berada di atas nampan dekat kulkas.

"Bahan makanan di kulkas habis," Ujar Sungmin sambil mengecek lagi keadaan kulkas.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kita beli saja lagi." Jawab Kyuhyun, lalu namja itu meneguk air putih yang baru saja diambilnya dari dispenser.

"Pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan bingung.

Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh, "Di dekat sini banyak supermaket yang buka 24 jam."

Sungmin mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, aku bersiap dulu."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di salah satu supermaket terdekat dari apartement Kyuhyun. Dengan Kyuhyun membawa satu _trolley_, dan Sungmin yang membawa satu _trolley_ juga. Alasannya? Kyuhyun mengatakan mereka akan membeli banyak bahan makanan dan cemilan untuk Sungmin. Berlebihan memang, tapi kenyataannya begitu.

"Sebaiknya kita membeli buah juga," ujar Sungmin dengan menatap tempat buah dari jauh.

"Untuk mu saja, aku tidak suka." Jawab Kyuhyun

"Tapi itu kan sehat," ucap Sungmin tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya memang, tapi kan selera setiap orang berbeda-beda," jawab Kyuhyun lalu mendorong _trolley_nya lagi dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih menatap buah-buah dari jauh.

Sungmin mendecak kesal, lalu berjalan menuju ke arah tempat buah, Ia masih mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Saat namja bermata _foxy _itu sedang berjalan, Ia tak menyadari bahwa di belakangnya, para petugas supermaket sedang mendorong barisan_ trolley_ yang cukup banyak, dan—

"Akh!"

Tepat sekali. Saat barisan _trolley_ itu nyaris saja menyenggol Sungmin, ada sebuah lengan yang menarik tubuh namja imut itu sehingga tak tersenggol oleh barisan _trolley_ itu, tapi yang ada adalah...

DEG

Kyuhyunlah yang menarik tubuh Sungmin. Hasilnya? Tubuh Sungmin menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun, beruntung Kyuhyun dapat menopang tubuhnya dan tubuh Sungmin. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya adalah, pandangan mereka bertemu.

Sungmin menelan salivanya. Kenapa bisa begini? Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri sekarang. Keadaan mereka sekarang persis seperti di _scene scene_ drama romantis. Ya Tuhan...

Sementara Kyuhyun masih memandangi _foxy_ Sungmin dengan dalam. Ekspresinya terlihat tak menunjukkan apapun, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang terlihat gugup. Tapi asal kalian tahu, seorang Cho Kyuhyun sedang merutuki sesuatu.

Jantungnya, tiba-tiba saja berdegup dengan kencang.

Kyuhyun memgerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu segera membetulkan posisi Sungmin dan membetulkan posisi dirinya sendiri. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ayo."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kyuhyun segera mendorong _trolley_ miliknya yang berada di belakang sana, dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam di posisinya.

"Aku, kenapa...?" Tanya Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hei!"

Suara super kencang di sebrang sana, membuat Donghae segera menjauhkan ponsel hitam mewah miliknya itu dari telinganya.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!"

Donghae kembali meletakkan ponselnya pada telinganya, "Bisakah kau jangan berteriak? Ini masih pagi, bodoh."

"Kau mau cari mati?!"

Donghae berdecak malas, "Harusnya aku yang menanyakan itu pada mu, hah!"

Terdengar decakan dari sebrang sana.

"Ada apa? Kau tahu ini masih pagi, dan kau menggangu tidur ku!" Sungut Donghae dengan kesal.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Suara itu melembut.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Tanya Donghae

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana dia?"

Donghae berdecak malas, Ia memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas, "Kenapa tidak langsung telepon saja dia? Kenapa harus menggangu ku di pagi-pagi begini, hah?!"

"Kau ini suka sekali berteriak! Aku tanya bagaimana Kyuhyun di sana?"

"Seperti biasa," ujar Donghae

"Baguslah." Terdengar helaan napas lega dari sebrang sana.

"Memang ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau menelpon. Di sana pasti sedang malam, kan?" Tanya Donghae, lalu namja itu melangkah ke jendela kamar apartementnya, memandangi keadaan pagi Kota Seoul.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan dengannya," Jawab sang penelpon.

"Kejutan apa?" Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Korea, dan aku sudah di _aiport _sekarang." Terdengar kekehan dari sang penelpon ketika mengatakan itu.

"APA?!" Donghae bertanya dengan sangat kaget dan super kencang.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sudah berada di mobil sekarang. Setelah puas membeli banyak sekali bahan makanan dan cemilan, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula, Kyuhyun juga harus bekerja, kan?

Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka. Sejak kejadian di supermaket, sampai di mobil, tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengangkat suara. Sungmin merasa sangat _deja vu_, Ia dan Kyuhyun juga pernah ada dalam situasi seperti ini, yaitu saat Kyuhyun mengajaknya pergi ke rumah Kyuhyun.

CIIIT.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Sungmin pun memandang heran ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih memandang lurus ke depan. Lalu namja bermata _foxy_ itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, _Sungai Cheonggyecheon_ lagi rupanya.

"_Sungai Cheonggyecheon_?" Tanya Sungmin sambil memandang namja obsidian di sebelahnya itu.

"Hm." Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan gumaman, lalu segera keluar dari mobil, yang diikuti oleh Sungmin.

Mereka sudah berada di tepi _Sungai Cheonggyecheon. _Mereka berjalan bersebelahan, lalu Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi yang berada di dekat mereka, dan diikuti oleh Sungmin.

"Selalu sepi, ya." Kyuhyun mengangkat suara dan membuat Sungmin reflek memandangnya.

"Tidak heran, ini kan masih pukul enam." Jawab Sungmin sambil memandangi air _Sungai Cheonggyecheon _yang terlihat sangat jernih di matanya.

"Kau tahu, bersama mu, aku merasa sering mengunjungi tempat ini," ujar Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh.

"Belakangan ini, aku memang sering mengunjungi _Sungai Cheonggyecheon_," ujar Sungmin.

"Dan kita selalu bertemu jika aku datang ke sini."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, sebuah senyuman kecil mengembang di bibirnya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun saja, bahkan setiap Sungmin mengunjungi _Sungai Cheonggyecheon_ dia selalu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Setiap aku bertemu dengan mu di sini, kau pasti selalu menangis," ujar Kyuhyun.

"Aku memang ke sini ketika sedang bersedih saja."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tapi kau tidak sedang bersedih kan, sekarang?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya, dan reflek namja bermata _obsidian_ itu juga memandang Sungmin, dan namja bermata _foxy_ itu langsung memutuskan pandangan mereka. "Tentu saja, tidak."

PYASH!

Tiba-tiba, hujan yang sangat lebat turun membasahi Kota Seoul. Dan reflek, itu membuat Sungmin segera bangkit berdiri dan hendak pergi, namun, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin, dan yang terjadi, tubuh namja bermata _foxy_ itu justru menabrak tubuh Kyuhyun, dan jarak mereka pun hanya tinggal 5 cm.

Mereka berpandangan. Sungmin menelan salivanya kuat-kuat, lagi-lagi posisinya dengan Kyuhyun seperti di drama-drama romantis. Sungmin merutuki jantungnya yang seperti ingin meloncat itu. Ada apa dengan dirinya?!

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tadinya pandangannya itu terfokus pada mata teduh nan indah milik Sungmin, kini sudah berganti pada bibir _plump_ milik Sungmin.

Perlahan, namja bermata obsidian itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan pandangannya terus tertuju pada bibir Sungmin. Sementara sang pemilik bibir mulai memejamkan kedua matanya, menanti benda kenyal nan basah yang akan menekan bibirnya itu.

CUP

Satu kecupan di bibir Sungmin. Dan sebuah ciuman di tengah lebatnya hujan di Kota Seoul. Dan hanya sebuah kecupan, tanpa sebuah lumatan, lalu setelah itu Kyuhyun melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin.

"Ayo." Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan Sungmin.

Entah apa yang berada di pikiran Kyuhyun, tapi namja obsidian itu berlari sambil menarik tangan Sungmin, dan bisa dikatakan mereka sekarang tengah berlari-larian di tengah hujan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, ekspresi bahagia sangat terlihat di wajahnya, dan semakin semangat berlari menuju mobilnya. Sementara Sungmin, namja bermata _foxy_ itu perlahan mengulas sebuah senyum lembut.

Ah~, benar-benar terlihat sangat romantis, bukan?

.

.

.

Mereka kini sudah sampai di apartement Kyuhyun dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Benar-benar terlihat seperti korban bencana kebanjiran. Untung saja sekarang masih pagi, jadi penghuni apartement tidak terlalu banyak yang keluar dari apartement mereka, sehingga yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang seperti korban bencana alam itu hanya sedikit.

"Yang tadi itu menajubkan," ujar Kyuhyun sedikit terkekeh, membuat langkah Sungmin yang hendak ke kamarnya itu terhenti.

Sungmin menaikkan kedua alisnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi senangnya itu, "Kau suka mandi hujan, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Tidak." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Benarkah? Tapi kau terlihat sangat senang." Jawab Sungmin.

"Itu karna... aku tidak pernah mandi hujan, sebelumnya," ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum kecut.

Sungmin melongo. Tidak pernah mandi hujan? Apa namja _obsidian_ di depannya ini tidak boleh terkena hujan? Atau sengaja tak pernah terkena hujan?

"Hey." Panggil Kyuhyun membuyarkan pikiran Sungmin.

"Ah, ya?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara dan tubuh gemetarnya. Demi apapun, dia kedinginan sekarang.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya kala menatap tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar itu.

"Ti-tidak."

"Lee Sungmin, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya kala menatap bibir Sungmin yang terlihat mulai memutih dan bergetar itu.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu, "Hanya... kedinginan."

Suasana menjadi hening. Kyuhyun tak membalas ucapan namja bermata _foxy_ itu, entah kenapa pandangannya jadi menelusuri tubuh Sungmin yang basah kuyup itu. Tatapan mata khawatir Kyuhyun pun perlahan memudar begitu melihat tetesan air hujan yang terjatuh dari rambut basah Sungmin. Belum lagi baju tipis Sungmin yang basah itu. Benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Kyuhyun saat itu juga.

Sungmin menunduk, ada apa ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi memandanginya se-intens itu?

"Sungmin." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan suara berat.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap Kyuhyun beberapa kali, dan menjawab, "Ya?"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Kemari."

Sungmin yang tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kyuhyun, perlahan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah namja berwajah _stoic_ itu, dan meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya di telapak tangan kanan milik Kyuhyun.

GREP

Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya ke dalam pelukannya, melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin. Namja berwajah _stoic_ itu mengangkat dagu Sungmin menggunakan tangan kanannya, Ia mempertemukan mata _foxy_ indah milik Sungmin dengan mata _obsidian_nya.

Mata Kyuhyun mulai berkaca-kaca, perasaan emosi menyeruak dalam dirinya. Lalu namja berwajah _stoic_ itu memutuskan kontak mata dengan _foxy_ indah milik Sungmin.

Sungmin bingung dengan keadaan, Ia mengerjapkan _foxy_nya beberapa kali, lalu mulai membuka suara. "Kau kenapa?"

Kyuhyun yang masih melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sungmin pun mengerjapkan _obsidian_nya beberapa kali, menepis segala emosi dalam dirinya, dan kembali memandang Sungmin dengan gairah.

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk lemas di tempat tidurnya, mengatur napasnya kembali dengan normal, dan berusaha mengingat dan mencerna ucapan seseorang yang tadi menelponnya di pagi-pagi buta itu.

"_Hari ini aku akan pulang ke Korea, dan aku sudah di aiport sekarang."_

"_APA?!"_

Setelah Donghae bertanya dengan sekaget itu, sang penelpon justru malah menutup telponnya.

Sudah di _aiport_ sekarang, berarti sang penelpon itu kemungkinan sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Korea. Hanya menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai sang penelpon itu sampai di Korea, kan?

Donghae memijit pelipisnya, lalu menghela napas berat. Pikirannya melayang pada Kyuhyun, pada Kyuhyun yang membeli Sungmin, pada Sungmin, dan terhenti di hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Lalu Ia sedikit meremas rambutnya itu.

"Apa sebaiknya Kyuhyun tau?" Tanya Donghae entah pada siapa.

Pikiran Donghae melayang pada sikap Kyuhyun beberapa waktu lalu, sangat menyebalkan, _possesive_, dan kurang ajar.

Donghae lalu mengangguk dengan sebuah keputusan di kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya menarik juga melihat anak itu terkena masalah sedikit~"

Sebuah senyuman penuh arti mengembang di bibir Donghae.

.

.

.

Kembali pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih asik berperang pandangan mata.

Oh ayolah, ini sudah hampir 2 menit. Dan Kyuhyun hanya memandangi foxy indah Sungmin yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"Kyuhyun, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Ingat, Ia masih kedinginan!

CUP

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, dan memberikan satu kecupan kilat di bibir Sungmin.

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan, bukan?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

Kyuhyun semakin merengkuh tubuh Sungmin, namja berwajah _stoic_ itu memiringkan kepalanya, dan menjilat daun telinga Sungmin. Sang pemilik telinga pun langsung menggeliat geli karna perlakuan Kyuhyun itu.

"Maka dari itu.. aku akan menghangatkan mu, sekarang," bisik Kyuhyun lirih di telinga Sungmin, lalu Ia menghembuskan napas di telinga Sungmin, menambah sensasi geli.

Kyuhyun menempatkan satu kecupan di leher Sungmin. Dan kala itu, namja bermata _foxy_ itu memejamkan matanya ketika kecupan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi sebuah hisapan. Sepertinya namja _stoic_ itu berniat membuat _kissmark_ di awal.

"Ngh..." Sungmin melenguh kecil.

Hisapan itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah jilatan yang liar. Kyuhyun terus menjilati leher putih nan mulus milik Sungmin. Sudah dipastikan leher Sungmin sudah basah oleh saliva milik Kyuhyun.

Sudah puas dengan leher putih Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menarik dagu Sungmin, dan mempertemukan bibirnya dan bibir Sungmin dalam ciuman lembut. Kata lembut itu hanya sebentar, karna perlahan-lahan, ciuman itu merambat menjadi sebuah ciuman panas nan liar.

Sungmin tak membalas ciuman liar Kyuhyun, terbesit selalu di otaknya untuk membalas setiap ciuman nikmat Kyuhyun. Namun, bibirnya selalu kelu, jadi namja imut itu hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmati segala kecupan, dan hisapan yang Ia terima dari bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin dengan gerakan cepat, dengan tetap mempertahankan ciumannya pada Sungmin, namja stoi itu mendorong Sungmin ke arah kamarnya sendiri, membuka pintu kamar itu, dan langsung mendorong Sungmin ke tempat tidur, menghempaskan tubuh itu disana.

"Mmhhh." Desah Sungmin di tengah ciuman liar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menciumi bibir Sungmin, menjilati belahan bibir namja foxy itu, Sungmin yang seperti tahu maksud Kyuhyun, segera membuka bibirnya, menyambut sebuah lidah liar yang akan menambah senasi geli di mulutnya.

Dengan tamak Kyuhyun menghisapi bibir itu, dan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Sungmin sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Tangan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam saja itu mulai meraba baju Sungmin yang basah, Ia melepaskan kaos Sungmin dengan cepat dan penuh ketidaksabaran, dan membuang kaos Sungmin entah kemana.

Kyuhyun menciumi leher Sungmin dengan sangat cepat, lalu segera beralih ke dada mulus namja itu, menciumi setiap sudut. Namja stoic itu meraup _nipple_ Sungmin yang sudah nampak tegang itu, dan tak lupa menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk memilin _nipple_ Sungmin yang satunya.

"Mhh! Ah!"

"Ya, keluarkan saja, sayang."

Sungmin merona, Kyuhyun baru saja memanggilnya 'sayang' Argh... Sungmin berharap ini akan cepat berakhir.

Namja stoic itu pun melepaskan kausnya yang juga basah, dan setelah itu membuangnya entah kemana. Menampilkan dada yang tidak terlalu atletis itu, namun bagi Sungmin itu nampak... mempesona.

Apa?!

Ya, mempesona.

Kyuhyun menindih namja foxy di bawahnya itu, menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, dan penuh gairah.

Kyuhyun menciumi leher Sungmin kembali, memberika kecupan, dan hisapan disana, membuat tanda merah itu lagi disana. Lalu, Kyuhyun beralih lagi pada _nipple_ tegang Sungmin, mencium, menjilat, dan menghisap kedua _nipple_ Sungmin secara bergantian, dan tak lupa memilinnya dengan menggunakan jari Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Anghh! Sshh!" Lenguhan itu kembali terdengar.

Dengan gerakan yang nampak seperti _slow motion_, Kyuhyun melepaskan celana Sungmin, melepaskannya lalu membuangnya dengan arah sembarang ke lantai, lalu menatap sesuatu yang telah menggembung di balik celana dalam Sungmin dengan tajam.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun menatap genitalnya yang masih terbungkus rapi itu hanya dapat menelan saliva, jelas Ia sudah tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun nanti. Dan yang benar saja, Kyuhyun melepas helaiaan terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh Sungmin, dan namja _foxy_ itu sekarang _naked_ total.

CUP

Satu kecupan di genital Sungmin, dan reflek membuat namja aegyo itu menutup rapat kedua kakinya.

"A-aku—"

"Sshh." Kyuhyun kembali membuka kedua kaki Sungmin, dan kembali menampilkan genital Sungmin yang menegang itu.

Kyuhyun mengecup genital Sungmin, dan mulai berani memasukkan milik Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan sebuah benda asing yang tak pernah Ia coba sebelumnya. Dan perlahan, Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan bibirnya, menghisap genital milik Sungmin.

"Ahh... Ngh..." Desah Sungmin mulai terdengar.

Seumur hidupnya, Kyuhyun tak pernah merasakan alat kelamin milik pria, bercinta dengan pria pun ini pertama kalinya bagi Kyuhyun. Namja _stoic_ itu mulai menjilati pangkal genital Sungmin dari ujung ke ujung, membuat sang pemilik melenguh nikmat.

"Anghh... ngghh."

Ketika sebuah puncak kenikmatan hampir mendatangi Sungmin, dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari genital milik Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin langsung melenguh kecewa dan frustasi.

Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya dapat tersenyum penuh arti. Itu artinya, Sungmin menikmati permainan mulutnya di genital Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menelusuri pandangannya pada Sungmin. Mulai dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki Sungmin, menatap apapun yang ada dalam tubuh Sungmin, lalu, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mulai menurunkan celana dan celana dalamnya.

"Lee Sungmin. Aku baru sadar ternyata tubuh mu sangat indah," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya dan memandang ke segala arah asal tidak pada Kyuhyun.

Karna tak ada respon, Kyuhyun pun melebarkan kedua kaki Sungmin, dan nampaklah sebuah hole yang terlihat berkedut-kedut, dan itu semakin memancing gairah Kyuhyun yang sudah berubun-ubun. Karna tak mampu lagi untuk menahan hasrat, Kyuhyun mulai mengarahkan juniornya untuk memasuki Sungmin.

"Anggsshhh..." Sungmin menggigit bibirnya, rasanya sakit, meski ini bukan pertama kali baginya.

"Tahan, Min," Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melenguh, genitalnya sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam _hole_ Sungmin.

"Aku, akan bergerak"

Kyuhyun lalu mengeluarkan genitalnya dari dalam _hole_ Sungmin hingga menyisakan ujung nya saja, memejamkan matanya perlahan, lalu memasukkan lagi genitalnya ke dalam _hole_ Sungmin dalam satu hentakkan.

"Akh!"

"Anghh!"

Desah mereka bersamaan. Sungmin mendesah karna Kyuhyun tepat mengenai prostatnya. Dan Kyuhyun mendesah karna genitalnya yang terasa seperti dijepit oleh _hole_ Sungmin, benar-benar nikmat.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menggerakkan genitalnya. Menumbuk lubang ketat Sungmin dengan keras, membuat sang pemilik lubang keenakan dan terus memejamkan dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Ssshh Min. Kauuhh se-sempithh."

"K-Kyuuuh." Sungmin tanpa sadar mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun, dan meremas seprei tempat tidur yang sangat berantakan itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatan yang Ia rasakan.

Sungmin salah besar, ketika Sungmin mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun, nafsu dan gairah namja bermata obsidian itu semakin meningkat, dan gerakannya pun semakin cepat mengerjai lubang ketat Sungmin.

"Nghh, Miinhh!"

"Ouchh! Ahhh!" Sungmin tak dapat menahan desahannya, ini terlalu nikmat, apalagi Kyuhyun terus saja menumbuk prostatnya.

"Aku menemukannya, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun di sela gerakannya, dan tanpa sadar, namja bermata _foxy_ itu mengangguk dengan ekspresi nikmat di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu semakin semangat menumbuk prostat Sungmin. Lalu Ia mulai menggeryangi lagi leher putih Sungmin, menciumi leher putih itu dengan penuh nafsu, dan memilin kedua _nipple_ Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sungmin melenguh dan memejamkan matanya karna nikmat.

"Mmhhhh."

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin memejamkan matanya, lalu mengecup bibir _plump_ Sungmin, dan otomatis namja foxy itu membuka kedua matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

"Tatap aku saat kita sedang berada di ranjang, Sungmin." Perintah Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin otomatis terus memandangi namja di atasnya itu.

Kyuhyun terus menggenjot namja di bawahnya itu, lalu ketika melihat seprei yang menjadi bahan pelampiasan Sungmin, namja obsidian itu meletakkan kedua tangan Sungmin ke bahunya, dan kembali menumbuk Sungmin dengan gencar.

"Anghhh! Oo-oohhh!" Sungmin mendesah kuat, puncak kenikmatan sebentar lagi akan menghampirinya.

Kyuhyun merasakan itu, namja obsidian itu otomatis semakin menggenjot Sungmin makin dalam, untuk mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Nghh... a-akuuu!"

"Yaa, Minhh, ke-keluarkan sajaahh."

"A-AAAAHHHH." Desah Sungmin penuh nikmat kala Ia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, namja _foxy_ itu mengadahkan wajahnya ke atas.

"Aahh! Minnhh!" Desahan berikutnya disusul oleh Kyuhyun, namja obsidian itu juga telah mengeluarkan puncak kenikmatannya, dan seketika itu Ia langsung ambruk di atas tubuh Sungmin.

"Hah.." Napas mereka berdua terengah-engah.

Lagi, Sungmin merasakan sensasi aneh ketika Ia mendapat puncak kenikmatannya bersama Kyuhyun tadi. Sebuah senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya ketika mengingat dirinya dan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berteriak kaget.

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari tempat tidur, dan otomatis Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, dan saat melihat Kyuhyun yang masih telanjang itu, Sungmin hanya dapat menunduk sambil merona.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur, mengambil ponselnya, lalu melirik jam dinding yang berada di sudut kamar, lalu mulai membuka tombol icon pesan pada ponselnya, mengirim sebuah sms ke seseorang.

_Aku tidak masuk kerja hari ini. Jangan cari aku ke rumah! Atau gaji mu ku potong, Lee Donghae!_

Sudah tahu kan siapa yang Kyuhyun kirimi sms? Tenang, bukan seorang yeoja, hanya sekretarisnya saja kok.

Kyuhyun lalu meletakkan ponselnya kembali pada meja, lalu menatap ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menatapnya juga, tubuhnya sudah di balut selimut sekarang.

Kyuhyun perlahan melangkah ke arah tempat tidur, dan sontak, Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya, Kyuhyun masih _naked_, hei!

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Sungmin, lalu mempertemukan mata mereka, "Kenapa tidak dibuka saja selimutnya, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya.

Sungmin menelan salivanya, dan menatap ke segala arah asal tidak pada Kyuhyun, "A-Aku... hanya kedinginan, ya, hanya kedinginan," ujar Sungmin sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, lalu dengan cepat mendorong Sungmin ke tempat tidur, menindih namja imut itu, "Baiklah, Min. Aku akan menghangatkan mu lebih dari yang sebelumnya."

"Ak—"

Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab, bibirnya telah dikunci oleh bibir Kyuhyun, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman panas.

Dan setelah beberapa waktu, terdengar banyak desahan nikmat di seluruh penjuru apartement.

.

.

.

Pagi telah berganti oleh siang, entah sudah berapa ronde mereka habiskan. Yang jelas, pergulatan ranjang telah itu telah selesai semenjak 1 jam yang lalu.

Dan sekarang, namja _foxy_ itu tengah sibuk di dapur, tentu saja Ia sedang memasak. Itu karna, sejak tadi pagi, dirinya dan Kyuhyun bahkan belum memakan sesuap apapun, ya meski—bagi Kyuhyun, Ia merasa sudah kenyang karna sudah memakan Sungmin habis-habisan setengah hari ini.

Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang asik memotong sayuran itu. Dia baru saja selesai mandi. Dan namja obsidian itu perlahan menghirup aroma wangi tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin bergedik kaget, Ia sudah tahu pasti siapa yang baru saja menarik napas untuk menciumi aroma tubuhnya. Namja _foxy_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya, dan sedikit kaget melihat jaraknya dan Kyuhyun yang terbilang—dekat.

"Hai." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan senyum tipis.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Eum, hai." Jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sungmin, "Jadi, kau sedang memasak?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk paham, lalu memajukan wajahnya, dan reflek Sungmin menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi namja obsidian itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Sehingga Sungmin tak dapat menghindar lagi, tubuhnya sudah terhimpit di antara konter dan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-ah. Setelah ini aku ingin menyelesaikan beberapa dokumen ku," ujar Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk pelan, dan mengerjapkan matanya terus, jarak mereka begitu dekat sekarang, bahkan napas Kyuhyun sangat terasa di wajah Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, mengambil tangan kanan Sungmin, dan meletakkan ponselnya di telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Tolong _charge_ ponsel ku, chargegerannya ada di ruang tamu. Tolong, _ne_?" pinta Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"_Ne_." Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Jika masakan mu sudah selesai, ketuk pintu di sebelah kamar mandi, aku disana," ujar Kyuhyun lagi, dan Sungmin pun mengangguk pelan lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi, sebelum itu—"

CUP

Kyuhyun mengecup kilat bibir Sungmin, dan langsung beranjak dari posisi menghimpit Sungmin, dan langsung berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di sebelah kamar mandi.

Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih terdiam dan merona.

Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah Sungmin, lalu namja imut itu menatap ponsel Kyuhyun yang berada di telapak tangan kanannya. Ia segera melesat ke ruang tamu untuk men_charge_ ponsel Kyuhyun yang habis baterai total itu.

Setelah men_charge_ ponsel Kyuhyun, Sungmin menyalakan ponsel Kyuhyun, hanya ingin mengetahui sedikit, tak apa, kan?. Untung saja ponsel Kyuhyun tidak ber_password_, jadi Sungmin bisa melihat-lihat sedikit.

Drrtt Drrtt

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar, dan reflek itu membuat Sungmin terkaget sekaligus mengeryit.

Ia kaget karna getaran ponsel Kyuhyun, dan mengeryit karna nama kontak yang menelpon ke ponsel Kyuhyun.

Ingin tahu siapa yang menelpon?

Victoria.

TBC

.

.

.

Chapter 5 selesai!

Ehem ehem, cocok ga sih saya bikin 'TBC' di atas? Wkwkwk. Hayo hayo hayoo, ada Victoria. Mungkin kah dia yang di chapter kemaren yang mengesms Kyu? Mungkinkah dia mantannya Kyu? Mungkinkah dia akan menjadi pihak ketiga? Atau mungkin dia malah pacarnya Kyu? Mungkinkah? Mungkinkah? Muahahaha *ketawa evil*, jawabannya akan kalian temukan di chapter depan~

Oh ya, saya minta maaf ya updatenya ngaret banget T.T sebenernya udah mau update dari hari sabtu kemaren, tapi selalu ketunda karna suatu masalah. Jeongmal mianhae ya T.T

Kurang panjang? Mianhae ya mianhae T.T

Oh ya, yang mau tau jejaring sosial saya, nih nih saya kasih tau deh hehe.

FB : Zefanya Wijayanti

Twitter : zefanyadw137

THANKS TO :

, cho kyuminie, angelicKYUMIN, bunnykyu, fonami-kyuminelf, , kyuminsaranghae, qyvmins, BabyMing, liu13769, kimteechul, minnie kyumin, Chucholine,

.7, KMAlways89, Alefiction, joy137, Reva kyuminelf, I was a Dreamer, GaemGyu137, sary nayolla, AmyKyuMinElf, 137, Tomotomo, , ReikiAkishima28, abilhikmah, namnam15, lee sunri hyun, ShinJiWoo920202, qwertymin, olive1315, KyoKMS26, dessykyumin, , , thiafumings, winecouple, kyuminloid, ammyikmubmik, Ristinok137, Chella-KMS, , HeePumpkin137, .136, ButtCouple137, Gyumina, UnyKMHH, Yana Broadcast1, Princess Kyumin215, bebek, kyumin pu, Cho Na Na, Phia89, asdfghjkyu, keykyu, Zen Liu, dirakyu, KYUMINTS, Maximumelf, hyejeong342, sissy, Kyumin joyer, dan para Guest :)

NEXT? REVIEW!


End file.
